Amor sin amor
by Earendil 95
Summary: Hasta los malos sienten amor y sentimientos propios de humanos, pero no necesariamente les agrada y sucumben a ellos. Esta es la pareja más rara de la que jamás he escrito.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, esta es una pareja muy extraña y seguro han entrado a ver el fic porque dijeron -¿Qué demonios?- Pero mi punto, es, denme una oportunidad, estoy loca y por ende escribo cosas locas.**

**Bueno aquí les va damas y caballeros.**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Sentimientos? Imposible**

La recta final se acercaba, la perla estaba básicamente completa y no había muchas esperanzas para recuperarla, por ello, tal como la sacerdotisa Kikyo había dicho, sólo quedaba destruirla junto con Naraku, quien ante la muerte de Kagura, puesto que la muy tonta intentó traicionarlo, creó una extensión más, una que no fue lo que esperaba en ningún sentido. Era cruel y seguía sus órdenes sin importa qué, eso no lo discutía; es más, así lo prefería, pero era demasiado extraño y muy curioso a la hora de cosas que no se relacionaban con la perla.

Byakuya era imprudente con sus comentarios por el sólo hecho de que nunca se los guardaba, además tenía una extraña obsesión por querer arrebatarle una palabra de la boca a Kanna.

Pero nada de esto le importaba al medio demonio. Mientras él no se lo escurriera de las manos, no habría problema.

Y la historia ahora comienza, una tarde nublada, al menos en la fortaleza fantasma oculta del alma más curiosa y en pena que existiera, o del demonio con mejor olfato de todo el sengoku.

Adentro en una habitación vacía, salvo por una cama extendida en el suelo, se encontraba Byakuya, sin nada que hacer. A veces se preguntaba por qué demonios lo habían traído al mundo a morir de aburrimiento ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Faltaba sólo un endemoniado fragmento! ¿Él que culpa tenía? En fin, tal vez buscar a la pequeña de color blanco que andaba como alma en pena por los pasillos le daría algo que hacer.

Se levantó con total indolencia a ver si de casualidad podía encontrarla, después de todo, si Naraku no la llamaba, solía estar desaparecida.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarla exactamente a fuera de la habitación, y eso sólo significaba que Naraku les tenía un encargo.

No era su día de suerte.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- le preguntó rodando sus ojos azules con fastidio, suspirando como si ya hubiera hecho todos los quehaceres del hogar.

Pero la pequeña no respondió, se limitó a dar media vuelta, haciendo que "su hermano por título" la siguiera si verse en la necesidad de usar palabras.

La siguió hasta el exterior de la mansión y más allá. Caminaban por el bosque sin articular sonido alguno, conformándose con el trinito de los pájaros y el crujir de los follajes de las copas de los árboles.

Era aburrido ¡Su vida era aburrida! Si alguien lo matara, se ganaría su eterna gratitud.

-Kanna- la llamó tratando de hablar aunque fuera con una maldita persona.

No recibió respuesta.

-Como quieras, tú nunca dices nada- bufó molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

Pero entonces, notó que ella se detuvo al lado de un tronco cuyas raíces ocultaban una cueva pequeña, más una madriguera que otra cosa.

-¿Qué hay ahí?- le preguntó observando a Kanna agacharse y tomar un panal de saimyosho de ese escondrijo.

¿Habían venido por un panal perdido?

-¿Qué?- preguntó al ver que ella se lo extendía ¿Ahora también debía llevarlo? Ella ni siquiera cargaba su espejo.

-Cárgalo tú- sentenció dando media vuelta de regreso al castillo.

-Byakuya- lo llamó ella, ganándose el asombro de su acompañante por hablarle tomando la iniciativa, aun así cayó en cuenta de que no lo llamaba por una sandez, había una presencia demoniaca fuerte en ese lugar. Se trataba de un monstruo. Vaya… no cabía duda de que era su día de suerte.

La tierra comenzó a moverse debajo de ellos, como si una serpiente la rompiera desde abajo.

De inmediato notó que esa ruptura del terreno iba directo hacia Kanna, y él no iba a ajustar cuentas con Naraku.

Saltó a tomarla en brazos, subiéndolos a ambos hasta la rama de un árbol.

-Oye mocosa- dijo tirando de la oreja de Kanna –, no tengo porque salvarte, hazte cargo de ti misma.

-No te lo pedí- susurró con su voz pacífica y vacía.

Eso era cierto, pero la idea de Naraku haciéndolo pagar por la destrucción de su extensión favorita, era detestable.

-Claro- dijo volviendo a levantarla en brazos al ver que el árbol caería por obra de la serpiente gigante, saltando directo a otra rama.

Si la serpiente no salía, era imposible combatirla. Sería mejor irse, al fin y al cabo no era una amenaza.

-Volaremos- decidió tomando la grulla de papel de su ropa, sacándolos a ambos de una reverenda sandez como ese monstruo débil.

-El panal- dijo Kanna.

Volteó notando que ella ya no tenía nada entre sus manos blancas.

-Tú lo perdiste- dijo devolviendo su mirada hacia el frente.

-El encargo era para ti.

¿Estaba soñando? Ella de algún modo inició un conversación, él respondió y luego ella. No era normal. Aun así…

-¿Para mí? ¿Entonces por qué has venido?

Pero ella no respondió (otra vez)

-Kanna- dijo deteniéndose en el aire, descendiendo hasta los lindes de una aldea.

Ella no entendía bien, porque se detuvo, pero la realidad era que no le molestaba, no sabía bien ni le interesaba el porqué, pero la compañía de Byakuya le restaba un vacío constante que yacía en su pecho, y eso era extraño, pues ella jamás había sentido dentro de ella la calidez que sentía en su cuerpo cuando los rayos del sol tocaban su rostro, por esa razón lo había acompañado

-¿Por qué me acompañaste? Más bien ¿Por qué me engañaste? No me dijiste que esta tarea era sólo para mí (absurda y redundante) pero era mía.

Durante un momento hubo silencio. Byakuya pensaba que ya no le respondería, por lo mucho que había hablado en el día; en cambio ella no sabía que responder, aunque le diera igual no tener respuesta.

La última extensión de Naraku se arrodilló frente a ella, dejando su rostro a una nariz del de Kanna, tratando de ver en esos profundos ojos negros alguna clase de respuesta.

-Eres imposible- dijo resignado, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

Entonces, ambos dieron media vuelta al escuchar un ruido proveniente de los arbustos, percatándose de la presencia de unos niños que corrían por su pelota perdida, la cual rodó hasta los pies de Kanna.

-¡Oye, pásala!- grito uno de los pequeños.

Sin embargo Kanna no quiso hacerlo, no le interesaban los asuntos de los niños y mucho menos sus cosas, pero algo en el fondo le hacía cosquillas. Era parecido al deseo de estar con ellos. Eran de su misma estatura, y se veía que se divertían. Se preguntaba, qué se sentiría estar con ellos aunque fuera una tarde.

Por otro lado Byakuya miraba estoico la escena. Que ganas de cortarles las cabezas a los niños y largarse de una buena vez, aun así, se daba cuenta de que Kanna pensaba en algo. Solía bajar la mirada si pensaba, eso lo había aprendido hace poco.

¿Qué pesaría? ¿Sería a cerca de los niños? Tal vez no le vendría mal leer su mente. Si pudiera, no obstante, quizás aunque pudiera, escucharía el mismo sonido que hace el viento al adentrarse a una cueva vacía.

-Bueno, como quieras- dijo molesto uno de los niños, aquel que se veía más regordete y con cara de maldoso, corriendo por la pelota, no sin antes darle un empujón a Kanna que la dejó de sentón en el suelo terroso.

Byaluya no hizo nada, tan sólo siguió con la mirada a los niños hasta perderlos tras los mismos arbustos por los que aparecieron, agradeciendo que no se dieran cuenta de lo que eran él y Kanna, de lo contrario, hubiera habido un disturbio innecesario, por no decir ridículo.

Miró hacia Kanna y se acercó a levantarla sin preocuparse de más, pues sabía bien que ella no había sufrido humillación o tristeza alguna, tan sólo sacudió la tierra del vestido blanco, pues por alguna razón, le agradaba mucho verla completamente limpia, y sin vestigio de agitación.

-Humanos- farfulló por lo bajo, acomodando el cabello de Kanna en su lugar.

Le gustaba cuidarla, era entretenido mantener una pieza hermosa y perfecta tal cual.

-¿Por qué se molestaron?- le preguntó Kanna a su acompañante.

No se esperaba una interrogante a cerca de lo que pasó, pero no era de sorprenderse.

-Porque no les respondiste. La gente se acostumbra a que le respondan- explicó poniéndose de pie, levantándola en su espalda –. No hagas mucho caso, al fin y al cabo no eres como ellos, ni tu ni yo.

La explicación no la inmutó, aclaró una duda y ya.

Y a la caída del atardecer, ambos caminaron directo al castillo, pensando en cómo explicar que no recuperaron a los fastidiosos insectos. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa, ambos se sentían incómodos y molestos. Al estar tan cerca y al tocarse, al sentir al otro, podían percibir una calidez muy extraña crecer en donde se supone que debían estar sus corazones. Era una calidez, que traía paz, era dulce y reconfortante, y es por eso mismo que a ambos les repugnaba y les daba unas tremendas nauseas.

**Ay que nervios…. Estuvo cortito, pero es un pequeña introducción más que otra cosa. A ver comenten y yo los leo****.**

**Miren les voy a explicar el contexto, habrá más emoción más adelante, ahorita estuvo muy lento y algo pesado, pero quiero que sepan que una vez hecha esta intro, toda va ser más rápido. **

**P.D. Ya sé que pensaran algunos. Se supone que ambos vendrían siendo algo así como hermanos, pero la verdad eso a mí de "hermanos" se me hace muy subjetivo, porque son creaciones, aunque del mismo ser, pero son seres individuales. En fin, mi punto de vista**

**Chao.**

**Actualizaré cada día**


	2. Encuentros desagradables

**Capítulo 2**

**Encuentros desagradables**

Luego de su concluir con su extraña "misión" Byakuya y Kanna regresaron al castillo con las manos totalmente vacías, esperando al menos un regaño por parte de su creador, y no era como ser regañado por un padre luego de haber hecho una travesura.

-Ahora si nos va a ir mal- sonrió Byakuya sin sentir miedo o ansias por escuchar Naraku quejarse de ellos, o podría simplemente "sacarlos de su vista" ¿Quién lo sabía? Él no.

Aun así… se preguntaba qué haría Naraku si se enterara de que Kanna fue con él por voluntad propia. Bueno, no tenía por qué enterarse, no era relevante.

Ambos entraron ya caminando por su propio pie directo al castillo, buscando la habitación en donde encontrarían a Naraku sentado con la espalda recargada contra la pared y la perla ente sus manos, contaminándola y corroyendo toda la luz que pudiera quedar dentro de ella.

Deslizo la puerta cediéndole el paso a Kanna, pues a ella no la escucharía entrar. Entró seguido de ella, pasando la rojiza mirada de Naraku especialmente hacia él.

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó tocando su punto de inmediato. No estaba para retrasos a esas alturas del partido, y los saimyosho eran tan necesarios como al principio.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Byakuya recargando su espalda contra la pared, haciéndose el desentendido.

Naraku frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, notando que sus dos extensiones restantes venían aun juntas, cuando se suponía que ya se habrían separado hace un buen rato, pues si bien Kanna no sentía nada, sabía que la presencia de Byakuya solía serle señal de que la iban a molestar un rato. Pero a él que le importaba; más si el bufón de su última creación no trajo lo que le pidió y encima se burla.

-Tú sabes. Byakuya ¿Dónde están los saimyosho?

-Ah eso- exclamó con indolencia –. Los perdí ¿No tienes más? Son simpáticos.

No estaba de humor para él. Tenía más panales, pero qué mejor que no anduvieran rodando por todos lados, dejándoles un rastro de migajas a sus enemigos.

Naraku se puso de pie, al parecer entre molesto y sorprendido. Había alguien cerca, alguien se estaba acercando al castillo. Imposible.

-¿Quién será? Casi nunca tenemos visitas- dijo Byakuya percatándose de presencias indeseadas, y varias, lo que significaba que se trataba de Inuysha y su grupo; ahora ¿Cómo encontraron el lugar?

-Distráiganlos- ordenó Naraku saliendo a paso raudo de la habitación. Aún tenía tiempo para irse. Estaban cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

Byakuya asintió con una sonrisa leve y sarcástica, saliendo junto con Kanna al encuentro de sus enemigos por default.

Más adelante, entrando al bosque, el grupo de Inuyasha iba a toda velocidad al encuentro de Naraku, pues gracias a que el hanyou olfateó un panal de Samyosho, se dieron una idea de cuan cerca se encontraba su enemigo.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Inuyasha con Kagome en su espalda – ¡Tenemos que llegar antes de que…!

-¿Antes de qué?- preguntó la voz de Byakuya apareciendo detrás de ellos, envolviendo a todo el grupo en un remolino de veneno –. ¿De que Naraku se escape? Ya saben que lo hará, sigo sin entender para que vienen.

-¡No intervengas!- gritó Sango lanzando a Hiraikotsu, hacia el veneno, observando como regresaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, tratándose de una devolución por parte del espejo de Kanna.

-¡Agáchate!- gritó Miroku, llevándose a Sango al suelo, evitando por completo el ataque devuelto, llevando al boomerang hasta Byakuya, quien desapareció de inmediato al verlo venir hacia él.

Inuyasha preparó su espada al sentir a Byakuya reaparecer en la rama alta de un árbol.

-¡Viento cortante!- exclamó lanzando su ataque directo hacia la última extensión del odioso cobarde de Naraku, viendo su ataque desparecer en el aire al habérselo lanzando a una ilusión más.

Y cuando pensó que las cosas no podían ir peor, vio como del suelo salían enormes raíces llenas de más veneno. Eso no era bueno, sus amigos ya no resistirían más tiempo en esas condiciones. Tenía que elegir entre ir tras Naraku y salvarlos, y la respuesta era obvia.

-¿Qué harás Inuyasha?- le preguntó la voz de Byakuya resonando en todo el lugar, pues ya ni él ni Kanna se encontraban ni remotamente cerca de ellos.

Inuyasha se dio por vencido. Despejó todo el veneno con un último viento cortante y se encontraron de nuevo en un simple bosque vacío.

-¿A dónde se fueron ahora?- se preguntó Inuyasha.

-¿A dónde se fue ahora?- se preguntó Byakuya sintiendo su ojo derecho abrirse y cerrar a causa de un tic nervioso.

¡Naraku los había abandonado!

-Kanna ¿Tú no sabes?- la cuestionó esperando una respuesta o que comenzara a caminar en dirección al castillo, pero ninguna de las dos ocurrió –. Creo que no sabes. Maldición, es capaz de no llamarnos hasta que nos necesite. Y yo aquí contigo, sería lo mismo que quedarme solo- suspiró.

De repente, se sorprendió al ver a Kanna caminar en dirección al este ¿Había encontrado a Naraku?

-Oye ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó ligeramente interesado.

Kanna se detuvo aun mostrándole su blanca espalda a Byakuya.

-Dijiste que daba igual quedarte solo.

¿La niña le estaba diciendo que ella prefería estar lejos de él? Se suponía que ella no sentía nada ¿Cómo diablos la iba a fastidiar?

No le importó mucho que ella se desvaneciera a cinco pasos de haber reanudado su caminata, de todos modos, era igual.

Las horas pasaron y el anochecer cayó. Byakuya seguía sentado en la rama alta de un árbol, conservando la esperanza de que un saimyosho llegará anunciándole que Naraku lo solicitaba, cosa que no había ocurrido en toda la velada.

Suspiró cansado y bajó de un saltó aterrizando con elegante suavidad sobre el pasto húmedo por el rocío convertido en plata por la luz de la luna llena, decidido caminar en busca de algo interesante que hacer. Cuando sin esperarlo, llegó hasta un claro muy hermoso con un lago que lucía como espejo, rodeado de flores de cerezo cuyos pétalos eran arrebatados por el viento, y cientos de luciérnagas habían decidido reunirse ahí para danzar un rato al son del viento.

Debía admitir que era hermoso, y que de algún modo lo hacía sentir en paz. Estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad y a la muerte, no a la luz y a la vida, pero este paisaje le hizo sentir ganas de acercarse un poco más.

-No, demasiado hermoso- se dijo a sí mismo, cuando advirtió algo con lo que no esperaba toparse: Kanna se encontraba sentada a la orilla de ese lago, observando a las luciérnagas pararse en los bordes de su espejo y otras en su mano cuando se las extendía y algunas gentilmente se posaban en las puntas de sus dedos.

Fue como si esa escena le diera tranquilidad y curiosidad a la vez. Si la hubiera visto aquí por primera vez, dirá que ella disfrutaba del paisaje, sin embargo ella no sentía nada, no podía sentir.

Decidió acercarse a su lado, pues si bien no habría palabras, Kanna de algún modo era una compañía.

-¿Te diviertes?- le preguntó vagamente, sabiendo bien la intención de su propia interrogante, sentándose a su lado, dejando sobre el césped su espada y cualquier cosa que le fuera una carga, dedicándose a observar el mismo paisaje que ella.

Kanna lo miró durante unos instantes y luego volvió a mirar la luciérnaga parada sobre la palma de su mano, atrayéndola con cuidado hacia ella para que no volara.

-¿Por qué brilla?- preguntó al aire con voz pacífica, atrayendo la atención de Byakuya.

-No lo sé- respondió de inmediato –. Kanna- la llamó por una razón desconocida.

Kanna esperó a que le dijera lo que tenía que decir, pero era extraño, ahora él guardaba silencio, algo poco usual.

Ya nadie decía nada, no había nada que decir, estaban tranquilos y había que disfrutar eso. Hasta la luciérnaga que Kanna tenía en su mano voló a unirse a sus compañeras de nuevo.

Byakuya no sabía si había visto mal, pero le pareció que eso la desilusionó, por lo que atrapó una en pleno vuelo, sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo, encerrándola en su puño sin aplastarla.

-Ten- le dijo extendiendo la palma de su mano, mostrando a la luciérnaga ya quita y brillante –, ya no la pierdas, no atraparé otra- decía mientras Kanna con ambas manos la tomó para contemplarla un rato más.

Al menos, esa noche era tranquila.


	3. Chapter 3

**No sé si les esté gustando, pero espero reviws y sugerencias**

**Capítulo 3**

**El último día tranquilo**

Byakuya escuchaba el trinito de los pájaros y sentía los rayos de sol sobre su rostro. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se durmió, eso pasó?

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose sobre el césped y el mismo claro de anoche, sólo que ahora iluminado por la luz del día.

Se estiró de brazos y piernas, recordando que anoche se quedó dormido mientras observaba a Kanna prácticamente contar las luciérnagas con su negra y profunda mirada.

Es cierto ¿Dónde estaba ella?

-Byakuya- lo llamó la voz de Kanna.

Él se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado, encontrándose con Kanna hincada de rodillas detrás de él.

-Kanna- se dijo a sí mismo. Era extraño, ¿De verdad lo había esperado?, o quizá aún esperaba órdenes de Naraku.

Vaya… Naraku, Nraku, Naraku, era lo único que ocupa su mente, y eso era perturbador.

Se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas, sintiendo su estómago rugir por algo de alimento.

-Tengo hambre- dijo llevando su mano a su estómago –. ¿Tú no quieres algo de…? ¿Por qué te pregunto? O más bien ¿Tú sientes hambre?- le preguntó curioso.

Kanna se quedó en blanco durante unos instantes. Hambre… ¿Era cuando la gente comía por un vacío en su estómago? Si, era eso.

-No- respondió mirando a Byakuya, cosa rara en ella, pues ni a Naraku solía mirar a los ojos.

-Bien- suspiro buscando con la mirada un camino para buscar alguna aldea cercana, y al llegar ya se la ingeniaría –, andando que el día corres y ni señales se nuestro captor.

Casi se detuvo de golpe al escucharse a sí mismo ¿Llamó a Naraku su captor? Eso no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien, él sabía que era una creación de ese ser y hasta ahí llegaba ¿Por qué de repente hizo parecer que se sentía atrapado?

Sacudió su cabeza, despejando de inmediato ideas o pensamientos fuera del lugar, cosa que no fue pasada desapercibida por Kanna, ya había estado en presencia de esos comentarios una vez, y el resultado había sido de proporciones catastróficas; lo que la hizo sentir un tremendo vacío frío en su pecho. Imaginarse a Byakuya en la misma situación que Kagura fue aquello que por primera vez le hizo sentir.

-Byakuya- lo llamó ella sin inmutarse.

Él paso a mirarla, preguntándose el motivo de su repentino llamado.

-No digas eso- le pidió con tono frío, reanudando su marcha hacia la dirección en la que su acompañante había clavado la mirada minutos atrás, dejándolo algo más que desconcertado ¿Qué había sido eso? Pero entonces, comprendió. Sabía bien lo que había ocurrido con todo aquel que se volteaba en contra de Naraku, aun así… ¿Por qué Kanna debía recalcárselo?

Decidió olvidar ese tema y seguirla antes de perderla de vista, cosa que ocurría con tremenda facilidad.

La alcanzó y camino a su lado sabiendo que una aldea se encontraba cerca, debido al olor a humano que bufaba de los árboles, y al llegar se toparon con su primer golpe de suerte, un pequeña caja de paja con comida abandonada en el sendero por unos niños que salieron corriendo detrás de un conejo.

Tomaron la caja y salieron de los lindes de la aldea y se instalaron debajo de un árbol cuya sombra era reconfortante como resarcimiento de la fiereza del calor del sol.

Había un poco de pescado y algo de arroz, suficiente para dos personas, y Byakuya no era dos personas.

-Kanna ¿No quieres probar? No importa que no tengas hambre, sólo pruébalo. Dudo mucho que eso te mete (espero)- murmuró por lo bajo.

Kanna miró la comida con detenimiento, y aquello que le parecía más apetitoso era el pescado recién asado.

Tomó con su mano un pedazo de este y lo llevó a su boca con algo de dudas, ocurriendo un evento que arruinaría la buena fortuna del día entero.

Lo pasó y miró la comida con la misma frialdad con la que miraba a todo.

-No sabe a nada- dejo con seriedad, apretando sin notarlo su vestido blanco.

A Byakuya de algún modo eso le cayó como balde de agua fría. ¿No poder sentir el sabor de la comida? Eso era algo tan… extraño.

-No imaginé que llegaras a estos extremos- dijo tomando un bocado de arroz con los palillos que venían adentro.

Por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentirse incómodo. A penas empezaba a tomar confianza de la constante y silenciosa presencia de Kanna a su lado, y ahora la había hecho darse cuenta de otro lujo del cual Naraku la había privado.

Iba a pedirle una disculpa, o algo parecido, cuando escucharon un par de pasos en la lejanía y vieron a un hombre salir del sendero, caminado al lado de una mujer, ambos jóvenes, tomados de las manos.

-Ay no- suspiró Byakuya sintiendo una gota de sudor deslizarse por su cabeza al darse cuenta de que se habían topado con unos tortolitos, y ahora no podían permitir que los enamorados los vieran.

Kanna no entendía, sólo observaba como el joven cortaba una rosa y se la ofrecía a la muchacha, para después depositar un suave beso en sus labios y marcharse abrazados a seguir disfrutando de su amor.

-Ya se me quitó el hambre- dijo Byakuya agradeciendo que se marcharan.

-¿Por qué le dio una flor?- le preguntó Kanna.

Ahora resultaba que ella sabía menos que él. Además era bochornoso explicarle esas cosas, pero tal vez por su forma de ser, Kanna relegaría el asunto luego de verlo aclarado.

-Porque le gusta y quiere demostrárselo.

-¿Por qué junaron sus labios?

-¿Qué mosca te picó pequeña Kanna?- le preguntó Byakuya sorprendido al haber contado más de tres palabras en menos de un minuto.

Kanna se quedó en su lugar, esperando a que él respondiera.

-Se dice "besar"- le aclaró antes que cualquier otra cosa –, y también es una demostración de afecto.

Byakuya se dio cuenta de que Kanna sólo miraba el lugar por donde esos jóvenes se habían marchado, preguntándose qué tanto estaría pensando en ese momento.

-Quiero saber que se siente- declaró sin inmutarse o cambiar su frío y dulce tono de voz.

A Byakuya sólo le llovía agua fría ¿Y qué quería que él hiciera? ¿Besarla? Oh, iría a matar a esos enamorados ahora mismo.

-Kanna- dijo agachándose frente a ella -¿Entiendes que eso sólo pasará si te enamoras de alguien (Imposible) o si alguien se enamora de ti (muy difícil)?

La pequeña agachó la mirada, no por decepción, estaba pensando en que se sentiría.

-No importa- sentenció con seriedad.

¿Había escuchado bien? Kanna estaba pidiéndole que la besara. Tal vez Naraku aparecería en cualquier momento y le diría que era una broma. Si…. Es sería excelente ¡De no ser porque no pasaría!

En fin, de nada servía mortificarse.

Casi con la mente en blanco, Byakuya acarició un mechón blanco de Kanna con sus dedos y tomando su pequeño y delicado rostro entres sus manos la acercó hacia él, hasta que escucharon detrás de ellos el zumbido de un saimyosho anunciándoles la nueva ubicación del castillo.

No hubo reacciones bruscas, se separó de ella con paciencia sin haber rozado sus labios y se puso de pie para escuchar al insecto venenoso, y cuando esté terminó y se dirigió volando de vuelta al lado de su dueño. Buakya por poco se iba de espaldas con todo y su expresión llena de indolencia y vergüenza ¿Había estado a punto de besar a Kanna?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Al descubierto?**

Habían pasado exactamente una hora, tres minutos y quince segundos de que había estado a punto de besar a Kanna. Lo sabía porque lo había estado contando.

No era exactamente extraño, porque ella era mayor que él, y por un año o dos quizá, algo que obviamente no se notaba a simple vista.

A pesar de todo, no se sentía mal por haber estado a punto de besarla; más bien se había quedado con la pequeña y punzante sensación de saber que era besar a alguien, no importaba a quien, tanto él como Kanna jamás habían tenido que preocuparse por banalidades como esas, lo que no era sinónimo de no tener curiosidad por ello. Aunque... al parecer a Kanna ya se la había pasado su momento de curiosidad, pero ahora la muy graciosa lo había dejado a él con la tentación.

-Oye- la llamó mientras aun trataban de dar con su nuevo escondite.

Kanna siguió caminando, sin mirarlo, sabiendo que Byakuya tenía conocimiento de que lo escuchaba; o eso esperaba.

-Oh- suspiró fastidiado, al hallarse frente a la presencia de Naraku –, parece que estamos de vuelta en casa.

Ambos subieron hasta su viejo castillo, ubicado ahora en la cima de una montaña extremadamente oculta de cualquier visitante indeseado.

Sin mucho esfuerzo atravesaron el campo de energía y entraron al castillo, en espera de algún encargo, luego de que Naraku los hubiera abandonado, no veían otra razón para su llamado.

Entraron en silencio a la habitación en donde extrañamente Naraku los esperaba de pie, y por alguna razón, un aire más sombrío de lo usual se respiraba, todo estaba nublado y los relámpagos iluminaban de blanco la habitación oscura, y durante algunos momentos, los ojos tan rojos como la sangre de Naraku, brillaban de maldad pura.

Byakuya decidió guardar silencio, algo le decía que Naraku estaba de muy mal humor. El clima lo gritaba.

-Tardaron mucho- les dijo sin dejar de darles la espalda durante un sólo segundo.

-Bueno, tal vez si no nos hubieras abandonado hubiéramos tardado menos; pero no te guardamos rencor- dijo Byakuya tirando a la basura su idea de guardar silencio. Más bien, no se pudo resistir.

Naraku lo miró serio, sabía que no tenía caso seguirle el juego y necesitaba que esos dos buscaran y le dijeran, en dónde estaba Kohaku en estos momentos, pues le había perdido la pista en medio de la persecución.

-Busquen a Kohaku- ordenó severo -, pero no se le vayan a acercar, tan sólo ubíquenlo. Kanna, asegúrate de que nadie sienta sus presencias.

Byakuya abandonó la habitación y Kanna se desvaneció en el aire luego de un par de pasos, ambos dispuestos a encontrarse en las afueras del castillo por medio de un acuerdo silencioso.

Y al llegar a un lugar donde ya nadie pudiera advertir la presencia del castillo fantasma, se pusieron en marcha llevando consigo un panal de saimyosho (por si las dudas).

-Ese niño, pero que escurridizo es- dijo Byakuya mostrando esa suave y descarada sonrisa tan propia de él.

-No está lejos- dijo Kanna al parecer encontrando a Kohaku, pues se detuvo y le mostró a Byakuya en el espejo al joven exterminador completamente sólo. Al parecer se le escapó a Sesshumaru, o más bien lo dejó irse. Sea como fuera, de verdad no estaba lejos, pero había que cerciorarse de que no tuviera compañía.

-Vaya, vaya, pero descuidado es- dijo Byakuya fingiendo sorpresa -¿Qué no sabe qué el enemigo podría encontrarlo en un santiamén?- concluyó tomando la grulla de papel, elevándolos a él y a Kanna directo a su ingenua presa.

Volaron no más de una legua hasta que tuvieron que detenerse y seguir por tierra, pues desde el aire, los vería de inmediato.

Byakuya se quedó escondido junto a unos matorrales y Kanna se acercó sabiendo que ni su olor ni su presencia serían detectados. Se acercó más hasta encontrar a Kohaku completamente solo lavándose a cara junto a un río. Y mientras tanto, Byakuya no olía ni sentía a nadie cerca, lo que significaba que en verdad estaba solo.

-Parece que después de todo existe un modo de alegrarle el día a Naraku- comentó observando a Kanna acercarse y negar un par de veces con la cabeza, confirmando toda sospecha, de que el niño estaba aislado de la ayuda.

Ambos se miraron, diciéndose que esto lo tenía que saber Naraku cuanto antes.

-Byakuya- lo llamó Kanna, deteniéndolo antes de que volviera a tomar la grulla de papel de su kimono.

Byakuya se giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con Kanna completamente callada, y sin inmutar, haciéndolo preguntarse si de verdad lo había llamado, provocando que recordara aquella petición sin cumplir.

La verdad era que ahora ambos tenían esa duda, y más cierto aun, las palabras salían sobrando.

Sin preámbulos, ni ridiculeces y sin mostrar señas de afecto se agachó a la altura de Kanna, reparando sus labios sobre los de ella. Sintiendo una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al estar en contacto con unos labios tan fríos, pero a la vez delicados y suaves.

Kanna mantenía sus ojos cerrados al igual que Byakuya, porque había visto que era tal como esa pareja hacía, conociendo por primera vez el tacto de otros labios cálidos sobre los suyos.

Era extraño, extraño en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sentir frío y calor a la vez, y mariposas en el estómago, acompañadas del pensamiento lógico, que era querer saber, y nada más.

Pero no importaba cuán pura, genuina o simplemente curiosa fuera esta acción. Era obvio que para ojos ajenos esto necesitaba ser explicado, y más para los ojos del saimyosho que observaba, transmitiendo esa imagen directo a la mente de Naraku, quien sentado en la misma pose de siempre, mantenía un mirada dura y fría, ocultando detrás de ella las ganas de apretar el corazón de cualquiera de los dos y hacerlo pedazos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Es peligroso?**

Se separaron lentamente, en verdad había sido más de lo que esperaban. No podían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, no les molestaría repetirlo una y otra vez, pero tenían prioridades, y lamentablemente, Naraku estaba al tope de esa lista.

Siguieron como si nada, volando en grulla de Byakuya. La verdad era que no había sido gran cosa, a ninguno le molestaba ni se sentía incómodo; habían sabido que se sentía y era lo que en ese momento los hacía sentir más satisfechos que ninguna trampa perfectamente ejecutada.

Llegaron al castillo y entraron a la habitación en donde Naraku se encontraba, o es pensaban. No había nadie en esa habitación ¿Había salido?

-Se fue- dijo Byakuya con su siempre tono de voz sereno y danzante –-, estaba aquí, y ya no.

Estaba a punto de hablarle a Kanna, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había ido.

Arqueó una ceja y se marchó a su habitación por asignación, aunque no era buena idea quedarse solo mientras su primer beso estuviera tan latente.

Bueno… como fuera, ya encontraría algo que hacer hasta que Naraku regresara. Aunque por el momento no le vendría mal una ligera siesta.

Y como nunca hacía, soltó su largo cabello lacio, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda, poniendo a un lado su espada sin hoja y todo lo que sirviera para engañar a bobos, a base de una simple ilusión. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, haciéndolo ponerse de pie y girar sobre sus talones sólo para encontrarse con Naraku parado detrás de él.

-Oh, eres tú- suspiró con un dejo de fastidio –-. Me habías asustado.

Aun así, Naraku seguía mirándolo con severidad. Como le repugnaban esos lazos de amor que se formaban con tanta facilidad, que luego se jactaban de ser irrompibles, y al final eran tan frágiles como el cristal.

Pero que Byakuya, él único en el que volvió a depositar una pizca de confianza, ahora se llevara a Kanna entre las piernas, definitivamente no lo había visto venir. A estas alturas ya no estaba para soportar esos juegos de niños.

En fin, todo se resumía a dejarlo con una advertencia, y si lo conocía bien, eso le bastaría para que lo que él y Kanna tuvieran, no interfiriera en ningún momento.

-Naraku… ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- le preguntó sin sentirse peligro.

-Dime que pasa entre Kanna y tú. Me refiero a beso- le preguntó dispuesto a escuchar, esperando que no se tratara de algo que tuviera que remediar por las malas.

Aquello tomó con la guardia baja a Byakuya ¿Los había estado espiando? Ese beso no era algo que le importara mucho, pero tampoco era algo que había que gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Beso?- le preguntó sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

-Byakuya….- le advirtió lo peligroso que era seguir.

-Nada- suspiró con tranquilidad –-, teníamos curiosidad, no sabía que era contra las reglas.

Naraku alzó ligeramente una. Si esa era el caso ¿Qué más serían capaces de hacer por curiosidad? Sólo esperaba que nos le diera curiosidad tener un hijo, ambos tenían lo… necesario para satisfacer cualquier necesidad de ese tipo, pero al final no era nada de qué preocuparse.

-Bien- asintió Naraku dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse -. Que nada de eso interfiera. Byakuya, no me obligues a hacerle daño.

Naraku se marchó dejando sólo a Byakuya, por primera vez, borrándole la sonrisa despreocupada de su rostro, sin ser reemplazada por una expresión de indolencia; más bien, por una de seriedad.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué la idea de él sin Kanna era triste y fría? Hasta que finalmente lo entendió. Quizá Kanna podría estar sin él; pero él solo, sin nadie a su alrededor era aburrido.

Desde un principio lo había sabido, su único propósito era servir a Naraku y nada más, y eso jamás lo molestó; más bien, no lo molestaba mientras pudiera hacer lo que se le viniera en gana en sus ratos libres y estar tan despreocupado como le gustaba ante toda situación; pero no solo, así no.

Pero a pesar de todo, no sabía a qué se refería Naraku con interferir. ¿Cómo iban ellos a involucrar su curiosidad por todo lo que les era nuevo en el mundo que jamás conocerían en su totalidad, simplemente porque no era de su interés?

-Naraku idiota- murmulló Byakuya para sí mismo volviendo a sonreír como siempre -, cree que soy tan estúpido como para repetir errores. Es tierno cuando muestra ingenuidad. Oh, vaya. Olvidé decirle de Kohaku ¿O ya se lo habrá dicho Kanna? Si, ella se lo dirá.

Al pasar de las horas, pudo disfrutar de una siesta vespertina con todo gusto y sin preocupaciones, no hasta su despertar, en el cual se topó con Kanna hincada a su lado al despertar.

Era extraño que ella lo buscara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

Kanna no dijo nada, se limitó a darse media vuelta haciendo que Byakuya la siguiera hasta verse fuera del campo de energía.

Byakuya no sabía bien a donde lo llevaba, pero era extraño. Hasta donde recordaba, Naraku no había hecho insinuaciones de tener "pendientes" que más tarde ellos dos resolverían.

-Kanna ¿A dónde me llevas?- le preguntó comenzando a extrañarse cuando el olor a humano llegó hasta su nariz.

Cuando la respuesta llegó por sí sola al encontrarse en la cresta de una loma pequeña que daba a una aldea humana en la que parecía haber un festival que se iluminaba con la caída del sol.

Kanna se limitó a sentarse para observar desde primera fila todos los colores vivos y festivos que llenaban al pequeño pueblo, acompañado de música, cantos y risas.

Ella era callada y reservada, pero podía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, y recientemente se había dado cuenta de que al lado de Byakuya cualquier duda que tuviera iba quedar despejada. Y esta era una pregunta que se había hecho hace tiempo ¿Qué era todos los colores que iluminaban el cielo esa noche? ¿Por qué un día hacían esto y al siguiente ya no?

Byakuya no podía creerlo, ahora Kanna le había visto cara de diccionario a todas sus dudas. Aunque admitía que la vista a la fiesta no era desagradable, al menos se iba a distraer.

Se sentó a su lado y ambos observaron durante toda la noche los cometas flotar en el aire, la música, los fuegos artificiales y los curiosos juego que los humanos organizaban.

Era tan entretenido, que por un momento se olvidaron incluso de quien era cada uno. Aun así, no sentían ganas de acercarse ni de involucrarse en el evento. Hasta la idea les desagradaba, así de lejos era mucho mejor.

Bakuya miró a Kanna, esperando a que ella sintiera si mirada sobre ella; cosa que no constó ni de un minuto.

Posó su mano en su delicado rostro y la besó, todo en menos de cinco segundos. No había sido nada especial, pero le gustaba la sensación, eso era todo, y a ella también. Era así de sencillo.

Aunque por un momento Byakuya dudó de lo que había entre ellos, más por haber hecho rabiar a Naraku que por otra cosa.

¿Eran cómo esos novios qua habían visto aquel día en el bosque? No, él no la amaba, ni ella a él, pero se necesitaban, de un irremediable modo lo hacían.

-Hay que irnos Kanna- le dijo al ver que la fiesta ya estaba terminando.

Kanna se puso de pie, y lo siguió caminando a su propio paso, ya que las piernas de Byakuya eran bastante más largas que las suyas.

Caminaban en medio de la oscuridad del bosque iluminados por una luna a punto de desvanecerse, iban tranquilos hasta que Kanna se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre Kanna?- Entonces sintió venir un golpe que iba asestado hacia él, despareciendo de inmediato, confiando en que Kanna también reaccionaría, cosa que afortunadamente pasó.

Y al encontrarse en la rama de un árbol, fijó su vista en ese fastidioso lobo Koga. ¿ No le bastó con perder sus fragmentos y que la sacerdotisa Kikyo muriera en medio de esa batalla?

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-¿Creíste que no te había visto y sentido tu repugnante olor?- gritó iracundo al encontrarse con el responsable de una masacre de su tribu.

-No, no pude haber sido yo. Me bañé esta tarde- se burló encontrándose ya en la lejanía junto a Kanna luego de haberle dejado al lobo dos ilusiones que hábilmente cambió en medio de la cortina de humo que él mismo provocó. Pero que tonto e impulsivo era. Tanto era su desdén por él que no se paraba a pensar en una estrategia lógica.

Byakuya decidió divertirse un poco, desvaneciendo las ilusiones para ver su expresión al darse cuenta de que habían escapado.

Koga gruñía entre dientes, ese maldito se le había escapado, pero sabía que aun podía escucharlo.

-¿Crees que no vi ese beso? Mataré a esa niña, y sentirás la mitad de lo que yo sentí cuando usaste a un monstruo débil para matar a los míos.

Vaya, ese loco no paraba de sorprenderlo. Como si su amenaza sirviera de algo, además, volvió a malinterpretar los suyo con Kanna. Ella era una necesidad, no un bobo amor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Desvelándose**

Kanna había escuchado todo lo que Koga había dicho, entendiendo que hacía referencia a su conexión con Byakuya, aunque dudaba mucho que lo que entre ellos dos ocurría, representara debilidad.

Miró a Byakuya macharse antes de que Naraku los diera por desaparecidos, volviendo a seguirlo a su tranquilo y lento paso.

Por su parte Byakuya pensaba en lo que estaba pasando. La necesitaba, pero la verdad era que no tenía ganas de indagar en que había detrás de esa necesidad, sintiendo algo de incomodidad al estar al filo de verse ante la misma debilidad que llevó a Naraku a hacer todo lo que hizo; más no pensaba como él. El amor no se la hacía ridículo, y una debilidad fácil de quebrar; aun así… no lo consideraba una gran fuerza, ni algo "mágico", era un sentimiento y ya.

-Vaya…- suspiró deteniéndose en seco, sonriendo con su misma indiferencia de siempre.

Acaba de admitirse que se estaba mostrando arisco a admitir que sentía amor por su pequeña acompañante. Eso había sido redundante.

Bueno, ya lo había admitido. No le molestaba, y más curioso aun, no importaba ni quería saber si era correspondido. Con sentirlo le bastaba.

Ambos llegaron a la mansión y se marcharon sin decirse palabra alguna.

Kanna se sentó al filo de la ventana como siempre, a esperar el amanecer. Hasta que por su ventana pudo ver algo que le llamó la atención. La lluvia, estaba atravesando el campo de energía.

Era extraño, eso no pasaba, aunque era entendible, pues esta vez el campo de energía era más permisivo con el medio ambiente.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, hasta que ella sintió sobre sus mejillas algo frío y húmedo. Al parecer la lluvia se estaba colando a chorros al castillo.

Y otro trueno iluminó el cielo.

Decidió ir a ver a Byakuya, por…. Realmente ningún motivo en especial.

Entró a la habitación encontrándolo sentado sobre la cama en el suelo, llevando nuevamente su cabello suelto.

-¿Está entrando el agua?- se preguntó a sí mismo mirando su cama –. Ya decía yo que ese relámpago no me había asustado tanto- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Cuando sintió una mirada penetrante sobre su persona.

-Kanna- se dijo sin entender muy bien que había ella ahí.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?- le preguntó con un dejo de burla, sabiendo que aquello era imposible.

Kanna no dijo nada, sólo se acercó hacia Byakuya, quien ya se había acomodado lejos de la ventana, restándolo importancia a la humedad de su cama.

Ahora podía sentirlo, cuando estaba cerca de él, de alguien con vida, cuya sangre corría por sus venas, sentía una calidez parecida a la del sol sobre su rostro. Y cuando se separaban, no sentía ningún frío, sólo algo neutral, tan parecida a la nada.

-Kanna, no quiero ser grosero, pero a veces perturbas- le dijo tallándole su almohada en la cara, esperando al menos que le dijera algo.

Le quitó la almohada, dejando su perfecto fleco despeinado. Pensó en acomodarlo, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, Kanna estaba acostándose a su lado, cubriéndose con la misma sábana que usaría Byakuya, pero sin cerrar sus ojos, porque ella nunca sentía sueño. Lo único que quería sentir era la calidez que un cuerpo vivo le podía brindar.

-Ya no hace frío- dijo ella cuando Byakuya se acostó a su lado y le permitió enterrar su pequeña cabeza en su pecho.

Kanna podía hablar por ella. Byakuya ya estaba mojado, sentía frío, y la noche no era precisamente "pacífica", pero ahora que lo veía, era cierto, ya no hacía frío.

La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó hacia él. Jamás como lo hace un amante, sólo como lo hace alguien que no desea dormir solo.

Byakuya decidió dejar su mente "en Kanna" o sea en blanco, y disfrutar la noche, al menos la iba calentado y ya no se sentía tan helada como la perfecta pieza de cristal que era.

Pero Kanna era otro caso, nunca nadie la había abrazado. Era algo raro, la habían besado, pero jamás abrazado, y ambas eran igual de reconfortantes, pero por un momento pensó en lo que había escuchado; la respuesta de Byakuya hacia Naraku. Había sido curiosidad. Era verdad, no obstante, haciendo memoria, recuentos e hilando pensamientos, llegó a la conclusión de que su único deseo, era que Byakuya fuera siempre él único que respondiera sus dudas.

Llegando a un conclusión no tan irracional. Que entre ellos, se pertenecían.

**Veamos…. Estuvo cortísimo, sin embargo no fue relleno. Ahora de algún extraño modo, saben que se aman, pero a la vez no jajaj que loco. Oigan, por cierto, voy a actualizar hasta el lunes ¡Me voy a casa de mi tío! Bueno eso solo me emociona a mí, pero el punto es que vive en lugar muy muy lejano y…. ¡No es cierto! Lo que pasa es que él no tiene internet, bueno chaito, pero dejen reviews, nada tiene que ver lo que he dicho con sus reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**No es sólo una advertencia**

Poco a poco Byakuya comenzó a despertarse, aunque no por la gracia de los rayos del sol, ni del cantar de los pájaros. La verdad era que ya no tenía sueño, cuando a su lado notó a Kanna, aunque despierta (estaba seguro de que ella no había dormido), mantenía su mirada perdida en el pecho de su acompañante. Y por un momento, también se perdió en ella: una fina pieza de porcelana acostada a su lado.

Acarició su cabello, observándola mantenerse en la misma posición estoica, agachándose ligeramente a depositar un suave beso en sus fríos y suaves labios.

Lo hacía porque le gustaba besarla y nada más. Ya había admitido sentir algo más por ella, pero no la besaba para demostrárselo. A ambos les gustaba esa sensación, ese era el porqué.

-Bien- suspiró Byakuya con indolencia incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, estirando sus brazos hasta el cielo –. No importó que hubiera movido mi cama, siento como si hubiera dormido al lado de la pared ¿Nunca te mueves verdad?

Kanna se puso de pie y lo miró durante unos minutos, dándose cuenta de que Byakuya actuaba con más naturalidad al momento de hacerle alguna caricia.

Se preguntaba si él esperaba que ella le correspondiera alguno de esos gestos. ¿Lo esperaba? Ella no era así, pero una vez no le hace daño a nadie.

Posó ambas manos en las mejillas de Byakuya, y se acercó a él dejando un beso similar sobre los labios de este.

Byakuya no había esperado eso en ningún momento. Que Kanna hiciera eso… ¡Era más probable que Naraku sonriera y pidiera disculpas a todos los que le hizo daño! O bueno, eso era hasta hace dos minutos.

Como sea, le daba igual. Era lindo tenerla con él.

-Byakuya, Kanna- le voz de Naraku los sacó a ambos de sus cavilaciones.

Ambos voltearon sus miradas hacia las de su creador, por cuyos ojos rojos, una fira chispa llena de enojo cruzó al darse cuenta de que habían pasado la noche juntos.

Iban dos, faltaba una.

De por sí tenía que lidiar y soportar al grupo de Inuyasha y sus constantes actos desinteresados de amor y amistad. Ahora tenía que lidiar con "la curiosidad" de sus esbirros.

-Busquen al grupo de Inuyasha y díganme que están haciendo.

-No seas chismoso- sonrió Byakuya con un dejo de malicia.

Naraku tan sólo lo miraba en espera de que se pusiera de pie y se marchara.

-De acuerdo- suspiró poniéndose de pie –. Vamos.

Ambos se marcharon ignorando, más no pasando por desapercibida, la penetrante mirada de Naraku.

Salieron con el día totalmente nublado y nubes negras sobre sus cabezas que los seguían ayudándose del viento.

-Va a llover- resopló Byakuya mirando el cielo con fastidio.

-¿Por qué no volamos?- le preguntó Kanna, tan impasible como siempre.

-No, no quiero que un rayo nos caiga- dijo sonriendo con suavidad.

Continuaron caminando hasta saberse cerca de esa aldea donde solían reunirse los amigos de Inuyasha.

Francamente no sabía porque Naraku no enviaba a alguno de esos insectos voladores y se ahorraba muchos problemas.

Aunque ya se quejaría mentalmente de Naraku en otro momento, ahora Inuyasha y su novia… Kagome si no mal recordaba estaban hablando aislados lejos de su grupo carente de sentido, y era un buen momento para dejar que su ojo izquierdo volara.

-Entonces- dijo Kagome – ¿Mientras la luz de Kikyo permanezca en la perla Naraku puede ser destruído?

-Así parece- asintió Inuyasha con seriedad, nada típico de él.

¿Era cierto lo que habían escuchado? Así que después de todo aun había más esperanza de la que creían contra Naraku.

-Naraku va a tener dolor de cabeza- se dijo Byakuya imaginándose ya la cara de Naraku, o su cabeza separada de su cuerpo si le decían algo que ya sabía y les había ocultado a ellos. Sea como fuera iba a ser interesante.

Kanna se mantenía atenta a esa explicación. Si es luz prevalecía, entonces Naraku…

Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un ruido que provenía de los arbustos. Se acercó para ver que tanto se movía, hasta que vio que se trataba de una pequeña serpiente de juguete hecha de madera que se movía por cuenta propia.

-¡Miroku, es Kanna!- gritó la voz de Shippo.

En cuanto Byakuya recién se recuraba de la extraña sensación que la devolución de su ojo a la cuenca le producía, y escuchó al mapache gritar el nombre del monje con el agujero negro en su mano, saltó a quitar a Kanna del medio, siendo a penas rozado por la fuerte ventisca que ese vórtice producía.

-Nos descubrieron- farfulló por lo bajo.

-¡Bakuryuha!- gritó Inuyasha teniendo en mente cortar en dos a alguno de esos imbéciles.

Byakuya sin mucho esfuerzo los quitó a ambos del medio. Dejó a Kanna en una rama que consideró segura (y visible, así ella podría devolver algún ataque), y de inmediato llenó el ambiente de veneno, así podría distraerlos, y justo cuando pensó que podrían escapar, vio en el suelo dos un fragmento de la perla. Era cierto, los fragmentos recién arrebatados de Koga… ¿Por qué Naraku se los encargó y los unió a la perla?

-Miroku, dirígete a Kanna- exclamó Sango, sabiendo que el agujero negro era un ataque que no podía ser devuelto.

No era posible ¿Kanna o lo fragmentos a los que Kagome ya se estaba acercando? Ya no lo pensó, tomo a Kanna y salió de ahí con ella dejándole una ilusión a Inuyasha para atacar.

Llegaron a una parte boscosa alejada de todo, mientras la lluvia ya caía sobre ellos.

Ambos estaban parados bajo la lluvia sin decir nada.

Kanna lo había visto todo, la había salvado en lugar de tomar los fragmentos, lo que significaba que en ese momento Byakuya estaba con la soga al cuello. Aun así…

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Kanna, sacando a Byakuya de sus pensamientos.

Él por primera vez se encontraba serio y distante. Lo que había hecho era su sentencia de muerte.

-Supongo que…- dijo manteniéndose un tanto indiferente – te protegí porque te amo- dijo sin pena ni pudor.

No sabía qué hacer, Byakuya no podía regresar ahí. Además, ¿acababa de decir que la amaba?

Ya lo sabía, y también sabía que en el fondo, ella compartía ese simple y genuino sentimiento, pero ahora ¿Qué pasaría?

Byakuya dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el castillo de Naraku, seguido de Kanna.

No tenía miedo, sólo un incertidumbre muy extraña por ver la reacción de Naraku.

Llegaron hasta la habitación en donde su amo descansaba.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Naraku al notarlo algo cabizbajo. Nada usual en Byakuya.

-El grupo de Inuyasha nos descubrió, y perdí los fragmentos de Koga- explicó Byakuya.

Kanna no podía acabar de asimilar la idea de lo que Byakuya había hecho por ella y porqué. La idea de que Naraku le hiciera lo mismo que a Kagura, era aterradora, la hacía sentir frío de nuevo.

-Así que…- dijo Naraku manteniéndose impasible –como mínimo decidiste decirme la verdad. Aunque… lo que los saimyosho me mostraron otra cosa- insinuó subiendo su puño a la altura de su pecho –. Tuviste la oportunidad de recuperar los fragmentos. La verdad no me hubiera molestado tanto perder a Kanna como a los fragmentos.

E iba la tercera.

-No te preocupes- le pidió Byakuya tratando de mostrarse un tanto más serio ante esta situación –, los recuperaré.

-Como quieras- dijo Naraku extendiendo la palma de su mano, mostrando una hermosa pieza de cristal azul que emanaba luz propia y casi parecía latir.

Byakuya se puso ligeramente en alerta, hasta que observó como Naraku quebraba parte del cristal, rompiendo la mano de Kanna, separándola de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo pareciendo la mano rota de una muñeca.

Kanna, por primera vez había sentido lo que llamaban dolor. Que no lo demostrara era otra cosa.

Byakuya frunció el ceño y apretó ligeramente los dientes. De algún modo sabía que Kanna sentía algo por lo que pasaba, y él no podía hacer nada.

Maldito Naraku ¿Cómo se atrevía a dañarla cuando él tuvo la culpa?

-¿Te molesta Byakuya?- le preguntó Naraku, observando con repugnancia como su más reciente extensión se agachaba al lado de Kanna y la miraba con angustia en sus ojos, más no en su expresión –. Es lo que pasa cuando esos lazos frágiles de amor se hacen presentes, sólo causan dolor y te hacen débil. ¿Qué te pasó? Eras el perro más fiel que alguna vez tuve, y ahora, esos asquerosos lazos de amor te tocaron. No eres lo que esperaba, lo cual es una lástima, porque aun los necesito a los dos- sentenció mirando la mano que Kanna perdió, volver a su lugar gracias a sus poderes mentales y de regeneración.

-No volveré a fallar- fue lo único que escapó de la boca de Byakuya cuando Naraku lo pasaba de largo y salía de la habitación. Al parecer se marcharía del castillo.

Todo se quedó en silencio, y así fue durante toda la noche. Byakuya permaneció sentado en el suelo, recargado contra la pared, abrazando a Kanna; tal como sabía que a ella le gustaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**¿Qué es mejor?**

Naraku no estaba jugando. Eso ya lo sabía, aun así... igual era un idiota. Al parecer su creador no podía o no quería entender que él jamás lo iba a traicionar. Eso no tenía sentido ni fin. Había cometido un…No, error no era la palabra. Un descuido era todo lo que había pasado.

La habitación aún estaba en silencio, ya había amanecido y seguían en la misma posición en la que Naraku los había dejado.

Kanna no sabía muy bien que pensar. Su creador se había desquitado con ella con el fin de mostrarle a Byakuya como esos lazos se convierten en una debilidad más que en un sentimiento, pero ella ya no creía eso. Byakuya sentía amor por ella y ella por él. Eso no era debilidad, pero tampoco una fortaleza. En realidad, era sólo algo íntimo y que les gustaba compartir, y más allá de eso ya no era nada. En verdad que Naraku era muy tonto, ese sentimiento que los unía a ella y Byakuya era sólo de ellos, al mundo no tenía por qué importarle ni afectarle.

Byakuya por su parte pensaba lo mismo. Naraku era un cabeza hueca ¿Pensar que ellos iban a gritar lo que tenían al mundo e ir dejando flores por el camino queriendo ser libres? Casi le daban ganas de botarse de risa. Ellos no eran un par de tortolitos, ni nada por el estilo. Hasta estaba seguro de que tanto a él como a Kanna, eso de morir por amor y entregarlo todo, era absurdo y obra de descerebrados.

Aunque… tenía que cuidarla. No era indefensa, pero no era una contrincante de cuidado en muchas ocasiones.

Bien… lo que Naraku le había hecho a Kanna definitivamente hacía que bajara de puesto en su lista de "personas no tan desagradables".

Byakuya estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando vio a Kanna ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Bien, así podría salir un rato a pasear. Aunque no le gustaba pasearse solo… en ese momento necesitaba una privacidad de la que él mismo se privó queriendo estar Kanna. Vaya tonto que era.

Al llegar la tarde, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, lo cual le gustaba bastante.

-Que tranquilidad- suspiró con una sonrisa desinteresada –. Oh, me equivoqué- espetó sintiendo una presencia cercana a la suya, y era de la última persona que hubiera deseado encontrar.

-Hola, Byakuya- dijo la joven sacerdotisa del futuro.

¿Y ahora que mosca le había picado a esa niña? De repente eran amigos y se le acercaba como si nada.

-¿Tú?- le preguntó extrañado, en realidad sin ganas de pelear y menos de encontrarse con Inuyasha.

-Yo… no sé me equivoque, pero… me pareció que protegiste a Kanna.

¿Y a ella que demonios le importaba?

Levantó una ceja, esperando el porqué de una pregunta tan obvia y tan absurda. Él sabía lo que había hecho.

-¿Y?- le preguntó queriendo molestar a la niña –. ¿No estás celosa verdad?

Kagome frunció el ceño con molestia. Había sentido la presencia de Byakuya y decidió averiguar que pasaba entre él y Kanna, pensando que sería posible que ellos tuvieran un deseo parecido al de Kagura.

-¿Por qué la salvaste?- le preguntó queriendo obtener respuesta.

-Uh, ¿Qué importa si la salvé?

-Bueno yo…

La niña iba a lograr lo que nadie: sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Escúchame con atención, lo que pase entre ella y yo, no es de tu incumbencia, ni de nadie. Ya tengo bastantes problemas con Naraku, que no tarda en cortarme la cabeza- Todo esto diciéndolo con siempre indolencia relajada.

Kagome realmente se había desconcertado al ver eso. Vio con sus ojos elegir a una extensión de Naraku entre unos fragmentos de la perla y una vida.

-¿No quieres ayudarnos a luchar contra Naraku? Así, tú y Kanna serían libres.

"Libre" esa palabra para él era tan relativa, una más en el diccionario para ser preciso.

A Kagura esa palabra la hacía temblar, a Byakuya le rebotaba en la cabeza antes de que si quiera le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro.

-¿Me crees una copia de ella?- le preguntó Byakuya en tono suspicaz –. No sé bien que pensaba Kagura, sé que Kanna…- Prefería no decir que ella realmente se molestó con Naraku por ese incidente –olvídalo, pero mi caso es otro.

-¿Crees que no podría entender?

¿De dónde habían sacado a esa niña insolente?

-Lo dudo demasiado- sentenció tomando su grulla de papel, quedan fuera del alcance de la sacerdotisa, aunque… conociendo suficientemente bien las reglas de los humanos, sería divertido hacerla pensar mal de él –, pero si no quieres quedarte a medias, me gusta besarla.

Kagome casi se va de espaldas ¿Había dicho que solía besar a Kanna?

Mientras tanto, Byakuya estaba pensando en lo último que dijo.

-Qué curioso que ahora quiera besarla- sonrío para sí mismo con tranquilidad.

Y en otra parte Kanna se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo. Necesitaba relajarse y pensar como lo hacía mejor: sola.

No se suponía que ella sintiera, aunque… al parecer tenía una definición errada del "amor" según lo que había visto por su espejo y en el grupo de Inuyasha, muchas veces se cortaban las venas por sufrir debido al amor, en cambio para ella era tan simple.

* * *

-Kanna- se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Naraku detrás de ella.

Dio media vuelta, mostrándole a su creador su siempre e inmutable expresión, esperando a que él hablara.

-¿Dónde está Byakuya?

No sabía, ella se había marchado porque ya no quería causarle problemas con Naraku. Muy en el fondo pensó que alejarse era buena idea, pero no le gustaba estar sin él, así que esa idea quedaba descartada; lo que no significaba que lo iba a ir a buscar.

-Está llegando- respondió sintiendo la presencia de Byakuya acercarse.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Byakuya caminando al lado de Kanna.

-¿No dijiste que irías por los fragmentos?- le preguntó Naraku.

-Se me olvidó- respondió con una sonrisa vaga y sin un fin muy concreto.

-Entonces ve- sentención marchándose a donde Byakuya no estuviera, la próxima vez que quería verlo era sólo para que le entregara los fragmentos, nada más.

-Ya se enojó- se dijo Byakuya con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, denotando una somnolencia que no llevaba consigo –. Bien- suspiró agachándose frente a Kanna –, me voy- dijo reparando sus labios sobre los de ella, en gesto corto y gentil antes de verse enredado en una maraña de ataques que requería de un buen plan y sólo un poco más de astucia que el impulsivo del medio-demonio.


	9. Chapter 9

**No tengo perdón, pero me cortaron el internet ¡Ah! me atraso un día y lo cortan, pero ya lo pagué.**

**Bueno aquí vamos.**

**Capítulo 9**

**Trato**

Sabía que se tenía que recuperar esos fragmentos, aunque... ¿Cómo evitar a un monje maldecido y libidinoso, a una exterminadora dolida, a un medio demonio con problemas de manejo de la ira y a una sacerdotisa chismosa? Por alguna razón, esas descripciones le restaban valor a la misión. Aunque tratándose de ese grupo, no escatimaría en cuanto a sus ilusiones.

-Será algo agitado- se dijo a sí mismo, pensando en el modo correcto de arrebatarles esos fragmentos, cuando un idea se le vino a la mente, una gran idea que no podía fallar. Pero antes tenía que buscar a Kohaku.

El plan era excelente, llevaba a Kohaku cerca de donde el grupo de bobos estaba, y para ese momento el niño correría perseguido por su hermana y el monje. Después, no sería difícil mostrarle una ilusión a Inuyasha y tomar a Kagome que portaba por obvias razones los fragmentos, y bueno, la chica creía que todos en el fondo eran buenos, así que no sería la gran actuación pedirle los fragmentos porque si no los llevaba "su querida Kanna estaría en peligro" argumentando que él sólo la protege de Naraku.

Eso no podía fallar.

Suspiró formando una sonrisa satisfactoria con un dejo de maldad en ella, yendo de inmediato a buscar al pequeño exterminador, al cual, luego de una hora quizá, encontró no muy lejos, sentado en una roca que nacía del suelo.

-Lo siento Kanna- sonrío Byakuya fingiendo una disculpa por hacer una ilusión de la pequeña para que Kohaku la siguiera.

Kohaku escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, y al dar vuelta, vio a Kanna marcharse por un sendero oculto de árboles.

Pensó que venía sola, y sería bueno ver si podía seguirla sin ser visto y averiguar que pasaba o a donde iba.

Siguió a lo que él creyó que era Kanna hasta la aldea en donde estaba su hermana, mientras Byakuya observaba desde lo alto de un árbol como Kagome y su grupo salieron al haber sentido la presencia del fragmento faltante de la perla.

Decidió dejar su olor al descubierto y así logró detener a Inuyasha y por ende a la sacerdotisa, y tal como lo planeó: Kohaku no quería ver a su hermana y por ellos salió corriendo para no verla, peor ella estaba tan preocupada que salió en su búsqueda junto con el monje.

Eran tan predecibles.

-¡Aquí estás!- gritó Inuyasha cortando a un ilusión.

Kagome observó eso, sintiendo como era tomado desde atrás y llevaba hasta un árbol.

-¡Kagome!- gritó Inuyasha bajando ligeramente a Tessaiga. Lo habían atado de brazos y piernas.

-Kagome- le susurró Byakuya al oído comenzando con la última y más importante fase –por favor, necesito que me ayudes, Naraku sabe de Kanna y yo. Si no recupero los fragmentos ella podría….

Kagome no sabía bien que pensar, Byakuya no era un perita en dulce, pero de algún modo era ajeno a los tantos rencores que se habían formado en esos tres años, y cuando salvó a Kanna se puso en peligro a sí mismo.

¿Qué podría pasar? Además, el plan era destruir la perla junto con Naraku, el tener los fragmentos no tenía tanto sentido como antes.

Llevó la mano al bolsillo de su falda y se los entregó por detrás sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta.

Byakuya desapareció de inmediato, dejando libre a la chica.

No había sido tan difícil. Casi se sentía mal por mentirle. Aunque… decir en qué punto temía realmente por la seguridad de Kanna, eso era casi punto y aparte.

De algún modo había hecho un trato con la sacerdotisa, era la seguridad de Kanna a cambio de los fragmentos, no era tan malo hacer negocios con ella.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Kanna había estado observando por el espejo todo el plan que Byakuya armó en menos de un día. Era tan inteligente como Naraku en esos aspectos, aunque ahora ella tenía otros problemas que resolver, y cuando Byakuya regresara iría con él para responderse algunas interrogantes.

-Naraku- lo llamó Byakuya entrando a la habitación en donde siempre estaba su amo.

Él lo miró esperando que tragera lo que había perdido por idiota.

-¿Qué crees que traje?- le preguntó recargándose en la pared, mostrándole esa sonrisa maquiavélica y desinteresada.

Maldición, si no le preguntaba, Byakuya iba a quedarse callado.

-Más vale que sean los fragmentos.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó mostrándose ligeramente sorprendido, causando que Naraku se pusiera de pie casi con intenciones de ahorcarlo –. ¡Oh! Estos- suspiró extrayéndolos de su kimono, lanzándolos en el aire, siendo atrapados por Naraku.

No podía creer que el bufón de Byakuya lo había logrado tan rápido.

Se limitó a sentarse de nueva cuenta luego de guardar los fragmentos en su kimono.

-Que no vuelva a pasar- sentenció Naraku, diciéndole a su modo que se fuera.

-Esperaba al menos un "gracias"- se burló con insolencia abriendo las puertas para salir.

-Eso demuestra lo tonto que eres- dijo Naraku haciendo que un ligera gota de sudor se resbalara por la cabeza de Byakuya.

Abandonó la habitación indispuesto a soportar insultos, decidiendo salir un rato a pasear. Aunque luego de haberse instalado bajo la sombra de un árbol en un día tan caluroso como ese, sintió una mirada vacía y penetrante sobre su persona. Se sentó sorprendido de que Kanna lo hubiera seguido.

-Hola- le sonrío tan tranquilo como siempre, contemplándola sentarse a su lado, dejando su espejo sobre el césped.

Por alguna razón, luego de examinar su mirada negra y sin brillo durante un instante, acabó deduciendo que ella tenía una pregunta.

-Pregunta- le pidió sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué no me gustó verte tan cerca de Kagome?- le preguntó con sencillez y sin rodeos. Además ya no se sentía ligeramente incómoda, pues ya estaba con ella.

Byakuya por su parte amplió un poco más su despreocupada sonrisa.

-Pues… querida, eso se llaman celos ¿Y sabes algo? Son sentimientos- le aclaró queriendo ver su no-reacción antes eso, y la vio.

-¿Celos?- le preguntó habiendo escuchado una vez esa palabra de la boca de Naraku, pero nunca había sabido su significado.

No sabía bien cómo explicarle los celos, eran una emoción, pero Kanna era un tanto compleja. Los había sentido, pero ahora necesitaba una explicación con palabras.

Al parecer si se le pasaba, lo olvidaba por completo.

-Digamos que es una respuesta emocional y perturbadora cuando vez que alguien más tiene lo que es tuyo- explicó lo primero que se vino a la mente, sin darse cuenta de que Kanna solía entender todo literal.

-¿Eres mío?- le preguntó.

-Si quieres- respondió volviendo a acostarse, dándose cuenta de la pequeña cláusula que implicaba su explicación, aunque eso no lo molestaba, ni tampoco lo contrario.

Kanna comenzaba a darse cuenta, de que él era el único que la hacía sentir, por más ligeras que fueran. Después, no sentía nada, y no le molestaba, pero definitivamente se había percatado de que sólo sentía a su lado, lo cual no era gran cosa para ella. Era sólo algo que había notado.

-Kanna… quítame tu mirada de encima- dijo Byakuya –, siento que me tapa el sol.

En realidad era la copa del árbol la que hacía eso. Aunque Byakuya lo había dicho en el sentido de que si bien le gustaba la forma en que ella lo veía, a la larga era una mirada que se sentía demasiado.

Kanna apartó su mirada y se quedó mirando hacía el horizonte boscoso.

Las horas pasaron, y era tan cómodo no tener que decirse nada para tener como pretexto estar juntos, que podrían quedarse así otros dos días quizá, pero eso no pasaría, tenían que volver.

Byakuya se sentó ahora con la luz de la luna presente en lugar de la del sol, observando a Kanna en la misma posición en la que la dejó casi seis horas atrás.

Tenía que admitir que se veía tierna bajo la luz blanca y fría de la luna mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello un rato.

Se acercó a ella, besando sus fríos y dulces labios, sabiendo bien que se le había hecho un hábito besarla aunque fuera una vez al día.

Ambos perdían la noción de su alrededor cuando estaban así; pero esta vez, la razón por la que Byakuya se separó, fue porque en medio de ese beso, estuvo a punto de querer recostarla para besarla con mayor comodidad.

"Mierda" pensó él.

No es que hubiera querido pasar a mayores ni nada, la verdad ni siquiera lo excitaba besarla, pero no tenía intenciones de dejarse de llevar.

Desde la primera vez que la besó, fue porque en el fondo ya había pensado como hacerlo y cuando cortarlo.

No era un pervertido, ni tenía interés en esas cosas, pero sabía que ambos tenían curiosidad por temas simples, y que como en su mente y en la de Kanna todo era simple y sin complejidad alguna, harían lo que se les viniera en gana, ganándose una regaño por parte de Naraku, que ya le tenía puesto el ojo encima.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Cosas que no debieron suceder**

A la mañana siguiente, Byakuya no estaba precisamente muy cómodo con lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y su malestar se resumía a un minúsculo pero relevante detalle ¡Kanna era un niñata! Él no era mayor que ella, pero la apariencia física afectaba en más de un factor.

Y justo cuando pensó que lo ocurrido quedaría a salvo en sus pensamientos, se topó de frente con Naraku.

-¿Algo te molesta, Byakuya?- le preguntó Naraku sonriendo con cierta maldad.

No creía que ayer los hubiera estado espiando, lo que en otras palabras quería decir que era demasiado obvio cuando algo lo fastidiaba.

-¿Te importa?- le preguntó sonriendo con desgana, arqueando levemente una ceja.

-Digamos que si te molesta, no puede ser tan malo- su burló Naraku -. Ahora ¿Hablarás o debo seguir mi camino?

Por todos los cielos ¿Decirle a Naraku que estuvo a punto de "poner más cómodo" con Kanna no era su opción favorita. Aun así... lo que quisiera o no, él sólo tenía menos de un año de vida, y Naraku más de cincuenta. O sea que podría aclarar algunas dudas o mandarlo por un tubo.

-Bien...- comenzó casi sin quererlo, recargando su espalda en la pared, como siempre sin titubear ni hacerse de rodeos -Ayer casi pasa un incidente con Kanna.

Por incidente Naraku no sabía que entender, y menos con ese cabeza hueca. Aunque más de un "posible incidente" se lo cruzó por la cabeza.

Tal vz había sido un error querer matar el tiempo incomodando a Byakuya.

-¿Incidente?- le preguntó serio.

-Quise recostarla sobre el pasto para estar más cómodo.

Debía deducir que la estaba besando.

Naraku ya lo sabía, el par de tontos se habían enamorado al ponerse de curiosos. Y era molesto, porque a causa de eso, casi pierde unos fragmentos. Y también sabía que Kanna empezaba a sentir cosas, única y exclusivamente hacia Byakuya, lo cual era desconcertante y perturbador en muchos sentidos.

Pero no esperaba que Byakuya sin quererlo pasara a mayores, y era lógico, lo había creado con el cuerpo de un hombre de veinticinco años. Él le había dado sus poderes y sus habilidades, pero del carácter casi nunca era responsable (a excepción de Kanna), aun así, no era un humano, era la viva forma de un demonio, y sin embargo los demonios tampoco quedan exentos de sentir esa clase de cosas, ese... instinto digamos de procrear. Que no era el caso Byakuya. Su caso era que en medio de "la inocencia" de ambos, acabaron enamorados y flechados, pero cada uno con distintos puntos de vista y casi diferentes necesidades. Ahora ¿Cómo explicarle eso al tonto de Byakuya?

Diablos, se volvía incómodo.

-Lo quieras o no, de un modo eres mayor que ella. Tú sientes más que ella, y digamos que tus... necesidades no se acoplan a las de ella.

-¿Necesidades?- le preguntó Byakuya -¿Cómo comer y esas cosas?

-Me refiero a...- Por primera vez se había quedado trabado ¿Cómo explicarle a Byakuya que indirectamente era un instinto natural de tener una pareja?

Cuando menos se lo esperó, volteó a ver a Byakuya y casi juraba que se había hecho pequeños y sus ojos brillaban de ilusión (Byakuya chibi ¡LOL! )

Era un ridículo.

-Encontraste una pareja en Kanna, pero ella es más pequeña en el contexto físico. En otras palabras no abarca todos tus instintos de tener pareja.

Ya lo había entendido. Estaba diciéndole perro en celo.

-Maldición Naraku- dijo Bykuya dándole la espalda, caminando en dirección a su habitación -, las cosas entre tú y yo no volverán a ser las mismas.

Lo mataría estrujando lentamente su corazón, pero era inteligente y más fiel que un perro, y esas cosas normalmente no le venían juntas.

Por su parte Byakuya estaba molesto, en verdad lo estaba. Básicamente le había dicho que buscaba reproducirse. ¿Él?, ¿con un hijo? Primero diez metros bajo tierra.

Entró a su habitación pensando indirectamente en Kanna. Al principio había sido divertido, pero tenía que admitir que cada vez sentía cosas más profundas por ella. No les molestaba, pero por él ¿Qué diría Kanna?

Dio vuelta cerrando la puerta corrediza, y al ver hacia la ventana, se encontró con Kanna sentada en el marco de esta.

¿La invocó? No; más bien no estaba en su habitación, se metió a la de ella.

Kanna no lo miraba, sabía que estaba ahí, pero también la había dejado pensando el hecho de que ayer en la noche, Byakuya la hubiera inclinado mientras la besaba. Se quedó pensando en que hubiera pasado a partir de ahí.

Lo único malo, era que Kanna no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era un beso hasta que lo vio, por ende no sabí lo que seguía. En su vida se lo imaginaría.

Ella se acercó hacia Byakuya y lo jaló de la manga con toda tranquilidad hacía la ventana, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

Byakuya no se esperaba eso, pero no le molestaba. Se sentó con ella y se quedaron un rato vagando cada uno en su mente.

Y mientras tanto, Kanna recordaba a todas las extensiones que había habido antes de Byakuya; entonces recordó al bebé Akago. Sabía que él había sido una creación de Naraku, pero si así no nacían los bebés ¿Cómo lo hacían?

-¿Cómo nacen los bebés?- le preguntó seria y pacífica.

La habitación se puso negra, y un rayo atravesó a Byakuya justó en el estómago.

No estaba de suerte.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- le preguntó con indolencia, luego de recuperarse de su conmoción.

Kanna sólo lo miraba. Si quería decirle, bien; sino, también. Igual era una duda.

-Verás, cuando dos personas se aman... No así no- se dijo sin mostrarse nervioso en ningún momento. La verdad no lo estaba, pero tenía que esquivar algunos temas que lo tendrían ahí lo que restaba del día -¿Sabes por qué un hombre es diferente de una mujer?

Kanna asintió con la cabeza. Al menos eso ya lo sabía.

-Bien- dijo acercándose a su oído, explicándole las cosas como eran, sin pena ni pudor -¿Entendiste?

Un asentimiento de cabeza de Kanna fue su respuesta, Y era cuando pensaba mejor las cosas y se daba cuenta de que a ella jamás le interesaría tener un bebé. Tal vez después de todo, por eso estaban juntos.

-Entonces...- dijo Kanna con la misma seriedad de siempre - ¿crees tú y yo algún día podríamos pasar la noche juntos sin tener un bebé?

-Si creces, es una promesa- respondió con una sonrisa boba, preguntándose internamente si Kanna crecería, pues él la veía igual de enanita.

Kanna se puso de pie, quedando a la altura de Byakuya mientras estuviera sentado, pegando su frente a la de él, pues lo cierto es que ella había salido hacía unos días, y vio a otros jóvenes solos en el bosque, y en todo momento observó como la muchacha actuaba, preguntándose si así era como debía hacerse.

-Kanna...- dijo Byakuya al tenerla así con él.

Mataría a todos los enamorados del mundo, porque sabía bien que ella imitaba a algún par de tortolos que ingenuamente pensaban que estaba a salvo de él.

Y a pesar de eso, no le molestaba mientras fuera con Kanna.

Posó su manos sobre la mejilla fría y blanca de su acompañante, cerrando sus ojos con suavidad, besándolo con nunca lo había hecho. Siempre se recargaba en sus labios; ahora los movía junto con los de ella, y lentamente, Kanna dejó que la lengua de Byakuya pasara a acariciar con suavidad la de ella, sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas que jamás había sentido.

Byakuya acariciaba lentamente su lengua con la de Kanna, disfrutándolo tanto que ahora estaba seguro de que no había marcha atrás en cuanto a lo que sentía, pero de haberlo sabido, nunca, nada de eso debió haber sido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**¿Qué será?**

Poco a poco se separó de ella, rompiendo tanto el beso como el pequeño hilo de saliva que los unió durante unos instantes.

Era innegable lo que pasaba entre ellos, aun así no era nada que se pudiera describir. Los humanos y hasta los demonios buscaban algo a futuro, no importaba que se enamoraran profundamente, querían un futuro ¿Pero… y ellos? Había un futuro o era una de esas historias bobas y románticas que se les contaban a los niños, en las que los protagonistas al final no consiguen estar juntos ni siquiera al final.

Después, con el paso de las horas Byakuya se encontraba paseando en el bosque, en un parte muy frondosa, alejado de la vista y del olfato de cualquier cosa viviente.

La verdad era que no le importaba morir sirviendo a Naraku, no porque le fuera fiel a hasta la muerte, pero no era estaba al tope de su lista de preocupaciones; por no decir que ni siquiera figuraba ahí.

Pero había algo que lo molestaba, no sabía exactamente que propósito tenía Kanna, pues había cerrado la boca, pero se dio cuenta cuando ella trató de aliarse con Akago y Moryomaru. La pequeña no era tan inocente después de todo. Sin embargo, después de la muerte de estos, se quedó sin hacer nada. Esperaba…

Bien, había tomado una decisión: si Kanna quería que Naraku muriera, era su problema, pero si le pedía ayuda a él, sería problema de los dos.

Si… ahora era oficial que las peores locuras (y las más divertidas) del mundo, se hacían por amor.

No tenía idea de en qué terminaría todo, pero el futuro y el destino eran cosas que los humanos habían creado para satisfacer su necesidad de saber que pasaría el día de mañana. Pero ese supuesto mañana, era una ilusión en el presente.

Decidió marcharse a ver a Kanna un rato, le hacía falta verla no hacer nada, cosa que no le tomó más de dos pasos, pues la pequeña que no se sacaba de la cabeza, lo había seguido.

Por ello, el resto del día, hasta el rojo atardecer se quedaron juntos a las orillas de un río cercano que corría sin mucha prisa.

Pero a Byakuya, el tiro le había salido por la culata. Ver a Kanna cerca del frío le provocaba ganas de lanzarla al agua.

Un minuto. Tenía ganas ¿Por qué entonces no lo hacía?

Se puso de pie, aprovechándose de que Kanna parecía querer contar las gotas de agua que corrían por río serpenteante.

-Kanna- la llamó –, no te vayas a caer- selló su frase poniendo su pie en su espalda, empujándola directo a la corriente que lucía roja por el reflejo del sol.

De inmediato Kanna se encontró con algo que jamás había visto, el fondo del agua lucía rojo, y varios peces nadaban en dirección a la corriente, junto con varias algas que bailaban en el suelo terroso.

Era hermoso, y aun así ella no podía apreciarlo como era debido, y sabía que al final ella no vería nada de eso nunca más.

Hasta que vio al agua turbarse y sintió como era llevada a la superficie, encontrándose en medio del rojizo atardecer con Byakuya.

-Si tardé tanto es porque no sabía si tú podías ahogarte o no- le dijo soplando su fleco lejos de sus ojos –, pero parece que no- dijo sonriéndole como él acostumbraba -¿Tú respiras?- inquirió tapándole la nariz a Kanna, hasta que luego de unos segundos ella apartó su cara, respondiendo a la interrogante.

Cuando una brisa frías los sopló a ambos, abrazándose para no sentirla.

La verdad, era que ya se había divertido bastante juntos, y querían estar juntos lo que la vida que estaba en manos de su creador, se los permitiera, la cual veían muy corta.

A él no le importaba demasiado morir, pero si Kanna había querido traicionar a Naraku ¿Eso significaba que quería vivir?

-Kanna- la llamó sacándolos a ambos del agua, sentándose a secarse con lo poco de sol que les quedaba –, dime algo ¿Tú quieres ser libre?

¿Libre? No lo sabía, había hecho cosas que iban en contra de su naturaleza traicionando a Naraku y enamorándose de Byakuya. ¿Eso tenía un significado? La verdad era que sí, ¿cuál? No sabía. Pero si debía elegir entre seguir sirviendo a Naraku y ser libre, había una elección.

-Si- respondió mirando sus pies descalzos manchados de césped y tierra por estar mojada.

Byakuya sólo la miraba sin sobresaltarse, no era una gran sorpresa al final de día.

Bajó la mirada hacía el césped, pensando en que de algún modo lo estaba cambiando lo que sentía por ella. No le interesaba traicionar a Naraku, ni morir en medio de eso, pero algo dentro de él quería complacer el deseo de Kanna, por más absurdo que le pareciera.

Pero el caso era, que los dos no podían ser libres a no ser que Naraku fura destruido, algo que ahora veía difícil; no imposible, pero difícil.

Ahora el caso era, si Naraku no era destruido, no iban a salvarse de seguirle perteneciendo; pero d nuevo, a Bykuya no le molestaba. Así que… Eso significaba que si ella lograba ser libre, tenía que dejarla ir.

-Lo serás- le dijo sonriendo de modo despreocupado –, si prometes no olvidarme- le dijo hablando en el caso de que hubiera que tomar medidas difíciles.

-¿Olvidar?- le preguntó Kanna cortando un pequeño geranio rosa del suelo.

-Por si no puedo ir contigo- le dijo dejándose caer de espaldas.

Kanna observó la flor en su mano, y se veía tan frágil, era tan fácil aplastarla y deshacer su belleza en un instante. Tal vez era así como Naraku veía sus corazones.

-Quédate conmigo- pidió Kanna aplastando la flor en su mano, dejando caer sus pétalos al suelo –. Libres los dos, o ninguno.

Eso no podía haber salido de la boca de Kanna.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Aun al final**

De acuerdo, era extraño. Él no era ningún mártir y no acabaría como tal, primero porque detestaba a los mártires, y segundo porque él jamás pensó enamorarse. Pero lo hacía sentir bien, así que ya daba igual.

La amaba mucho y no la defraudaría, pero hasta ahí llegaría.

Todo esto lo pensaba mientras la observaba recostada sobre su regazo con los ojos cerrados, porque era más que obvio que dormir, no entraba en la naturaleza de Kanna.

Admitía que si le parecía hermosa, era porque era muy diferente a cualquiera que él hubiera visto. Claro... era tan diferente a toda mujer, que eso la hacía hermosa.

Pero mientras tanto, Naraku al estar solo en el castillo, hilaba muchas cosas que en su momento parecían extrañas ¿Cómo se había enterado Moryomaru de esos hermanos de rayo siameses que absorbió para hacer su armadura más resistente? En su momento sospechó de Hakudoshi, pero luego de armar otras piezas sonaba ilógico a pesar de que él fue el que le dijo de aquella armadura.

Y si no fue Hakudoshi, no pudo ser Kagura, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando sus propios asuntos, por lo que sólo restaba... Oh, eso sí era una sorpresa.

No podía creer que Kanna tuviera la osadía de traicionarlo sabiendo lo que le esperaba; más aún, si Byakuya era tan cercano a Kanna, ya debía saberlo a estas alturas del partido.

-Apostaste al lado equivocado Byakuya- se dijo Naraku sonriendo con esa misma maldad de siempre.

Ese inepto había metido la pata sin quererlo, y Kanna no era todo lo que aparentaba.

Sería interesante.

Cuando lo noche llegó, Byakuya caminaba solo por el oscuro pasillo que guiaba a la habitación de Naraku, quien hace no menos de dos minutos lo mandó llamar.

¿Qué quería Naraku de él a esas horas de la noche? Sus servicios eran buenos, pero no de veinticuatro horas.

-Dime- solicitó entrando a la habitación con expresión seria, pero sin perder su toque personal y despreocupado.

-Byakuya, dime si tu sabías que Kanna fue quien le dijo a Moryomaru de esos siameses del rayo- le preguntó mirando a su extensión con seriedad.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué tenía decirle la verdad? ¿Y si la decía que pasaría?

Diablos, Kanna era una boba, por eso él no se arriesgaba de ese modo.

-Lo supuse- respondió con la verdad. Sabía bien que había sido Kanna, pero por deducción propia, no por boca de ella.

-Ya veo. Otra cosa ¿No sabes si a Kanna se le han metido en la cabeza los mismos deseos que a Kagura?

-No sé- respondió snriendo despreocupadamente -. ¿Quién crees que habla cuando estamos juntos? ¿Ella o yo? No pienses que sé todo lo que piensa, porque cuando mira al vacío no sé si lo hace.

Byakua era demasiado listo, y eso Naraku lo sabía. No dudaba de que al igual que él hubiera deducido lo de Moryomura, pero lo último... Había modo de comprobarlo.

-Byakuya, no esperaba que tú te descuidaras de ese modo.

-¿Eh?

-Kanna fue lo suficientemente lista como para fortalecer a un enemigo mío, y no lo resultó ¿No sería más fácil usarte para liberarse de mí? Porque estoy seguro de que de algún modo sabes que quiere ser libre o al menos que yo muera, y en el fondo deseas cumplírselo, y sólo si me equivoco, entonces ella no está viéndote como su boleto de escape.

Esas palabras le llegaron por un momento, por un momento se sintió herido y usado, por un momento entendió a que se refría Naraku con que esos lazos sólo traían dolor, pero todo eso lo sintió por menos de un segundo.

¿Naraku lo creía idiota? Sabía bien que su creador era el mejor torciendo las cosas y manipulando lazos como esos a su conveniencia.

-Como tú digas- dijo manteniendo en todo momento su expresión indolente y poco preocupada -¿Eso era todo?- preguntó abriendo las cortinas para marcharse, pues había logrado convencer a Kanna de dormir con ella.

-Una cosa más Byakuya. Cuando tengas la oportunidad... Mátala.

Eso sí lo dejó frío.

No podía, no lo haría.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó sintiendo como si apretaran el corazón que no tenía.

-Has como siempre Byakuya. No preguntes, sólo obedece.

-Pero... Eres tú quien tiene su corazón- dijo sin verle mucha lógica al asunto.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, lo único que haré yo será destruir su corazón cuando ella quede sin energías para desparecer. Ahora retírate- ordenó observando complacido como Byakuya salía d la habitación con su sonrisa de siempre borrada de su rostro.

Sería interesante ver que haría Byakuya sabiéndose entre la espada y la pared.

Entró a la habitación de Kanna, observándola sentada sobre una cama ya extendida en el suelo, una que ella había puesto para ambos, pues si Byakuya no dormía con ella, no había porque tender nada en el suelo.

¿Era capaz de matarla? ¿Lo era?

Kanna notó que Byakuya venía tenso, y verlo tenso a él, sería como verla sonreír a ella. ¿Qué le había dicho Naraku? Lo sabía porque estaban juntos cuando lo llamó.

Byakuya se sentó al lado de Kanna, mirándolo en espera de saber ¿por qué diablos se involucró con ella? No había sido su mejor jugada.

Se preguntaba... ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Naraku si fu capaz de matar a la persona que amaba? o con la que estaba obsesionado... Ese no era el caso.

-No la haré- susurró en voz tan baja, que Kanna a penas lo escuchó. Aun así lo hizo.

Lo miró esperando saber a qué se refería con eso.

-¿No lo harás?- preguntó Kanna notando un pequeño debate interno en Byakuya.

-No te mataré- dijo sabiendo que Kanna entendería de inmediato; y sí, lo entendió, entendió que Naraku le había dado órdenes a Byakuya de matarla.

-Él no está- dijo Kanna refiriéndose a que Naraku había salido.

Dios, debía estar loco.

-Entonces vámonos- le dijo poniéndola de pie, encontrándole realmente poco sentido a lo que hacía. Naraku tenía sus corazones, huir era estúpido, aun así, quedarse ya no era seguro para ellos.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir del castillo, Kanna opuso algo de fuerza, deteniendo a Byakuya quien la llevaba de la mano.

-¿Es el fin?- le preguntó ella sin emoción alguna.

No sentía miedo, no sentía emoción por estar escapando, en realidad, le daba igual. Lo único que quería era una garantía de que Byakuya no se separaría de ella.

Byakuya suspiró mostrando su expresión seria pero con su siempre toque de poca preocupación.

-Pienso que sí, pero será juntos- le sonrío con su misma despreocupación de siempre.

**Estamos en la recta final, porque el fic constará de 14 caps y un epílogo, sayonara.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Lo que se rquiere para sobrevivir**

Sabía lo que hacía, estaba protegiendo a Kanna a costa de él mismo, y eso era ciertamente lo más irónico que jamás le había pasado, pues escuchó una y mil veces decir a Naraku que era el propio amor el que llevaba a la destrucción.

No, eso era mentira, el amor no llevaba a la destrucción; el amor al final de cuentas no llevaba a nada más que a satisfacer a dos personas, pero hasta ahí terminaba. Él no estaba dando nada por amor, estaba protegiendo algo importante para él, pero hasta ahí. No era un acto de valentía, ni nada, era la única salida que quedaba.

-No lo hagas- pidió Kanna soltándose de la mano de Byakuya.

Byakuya se dio media vuelta hacia ella, sabiendo que le preocupaba que se separaran.

-Oh, vamos, si morimos será lo más interesante que jamás hayamos hecho- dijo tomando su mano de vuelta, llevándola a donde jamás pensó ir por voluntad propia.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha y sus compañeros salieron a toda prisa al percibir el aroma de Naraku

-¡Naraku!- gritó Inuyasha saltando con Tessaiga desenfundada, aterrizando frente a nada más y nada menos que Byakuya y Kanna, ambos tiernamente tomados de las manos.

-No- dijo Byakuya sonriendo con toda tranquilidad –, soy Byakuya.

-¡Ya sé cómo te llamas!- gritó Inuyasha –, es que Naraku y tú tienen el mismo olor.

-No… yo si me baño- respondió burlón al verse fuera de peligro hasta que llegaran los demás, cosa que no tardó más de diez segundos.

-¡Byakuya, Kanna!- exclamó Kagome al verlos a ambos juntos, pensando y deduciendo de inmediato lo que quizá había pasado, sin saber que había acertado en casi un ciento por ciento.

-¡Los cortaré en dos a ambos!- exclamó Inuyasha dándole a su espada la forma de la lanzas de diamante.

Byakuya se posó frente a Kanna, acción que sólo pasó desapercibida por Inuyasha.

-Abajo- susurró Kagome, mandándolo de inmediato al suelo.

Inuyasha estaba hirviendo por dentro.

-¿Cómo haces eso en frente del enemigo?

-Pero ustedes ya no son el enemigo ¿O sí?- le preguntó Kagome, desconcertando al grupo en su totalidad.

Byakuya no sabía bien que responder, la verdad era que le desagradaban mucho, pero en estos momentos era su única salida, pues Naraku ya se había percatado hace poco de la luz en su perla totalmente corrompida.

Diablos, Kanna le debía una.

-¿Tenemos cara de serlo?- les preguntó con tranquilidad –. Estamos huyendo.

-¡Esa excusa ya me la sé!- gritó Inuyasha empuñando de nuevo a su espada.

-Abajo- musitó Kagome con aire hastiado.

-Déjenme ver si entendí- dijo Miroku -¿Dicen que están huyendo de Naraku?

-¿Cómo podemos creerles?- preguntó Sango bajando su boomerang.

-No se supone que yo sepa eso- respondió Byakuya –. Vine para ser breves ¿Pueden ayudarnos o no?

-Podemos intentar- respondió Kagome con buenas intenciones, sin embargo no se daba cuenta d que a ellos no les servía un tal vez a estas alturas.

-¿Intentar?- preguntó Byakuya levantando una ceja -¿Se dan cuenta de lo que les estoy diciendo?

Inuyasha no se la tragaba, Byakuya era un descarado y le era fácil mentir. En cuento le dieran la espalda los apuñalaría.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Kagome –, si les decimos que no, están perdidos.

Eso sonaba a dependencia, pero era la verdad.

-Si están en peligro es porque no tienen sus corazones- dijo Sango.

-¿Podemos hacer algo respecto a eso?- preguntó Miroku –. Quizá algo provisional que los proteja de eso.

La cierto era que la noche se les venía encima, y al menos Naraku solía tardarse dos días si salía.

Decidieron darles a Byakuya y a Kanna una cabaña apartada para que los aldeanos no los vieran, mientras ellos discutían afuera que harían para ayudarlos a salir del control de Naraku.

-¿Podemos darles corazones nuevos?- preguntó inocentemente Shippo.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Sango, pensando que no sonaba tan descabellado después de todo.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Kagome, tiene que haber un modo de reemplazar sus corazones.

En eso, llegó la anciana Kaede, quien ya sabía a quienes ocultaba allá adentro.

-Puede haber un modo- dijo la anciana sentándose alrededor de la fogata con pesadez.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Kagome seria y a la vez entusiasmada.

-Si ustedes usan cualquier clase de cristal y ponen algo que dé vida, tal vez sea posible incluso reemplazar un corazón.

-¿Qué clase de cristal?- preguntó Miroku -¿Será que el espejo de Kanna serviría de algo?

-Puede ser- asintió Kaede –, sólo que tendrían que poner ahí algo que significara vida para ellos.

-Pues movámonos- dijo Inuyasha –, les damos sus corazones falsos. Y una patada para no volver a saber nada de ellos nunca más.

Byakuya escuchaba atento todo lo que decían, esperando que no se equivocaran, porque si algo malo le pasaba a Kanna, él…

Ambos se mantenía recostados boca arriba perdidos en el techo, cuando la puerta corrediza de la cabaña se abrió dando paso a sus "salvadores"

Dios, sólo le faltaba un vestido rosa y saludarlos con un pañuelo blanco desde una torre. Pero si tenían la solución estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

-Kanna ¿Te afectaría romper tu espejo?- le preguntó Kagome, a lo que para su desventura, la pequeña asintió con la cabeza –Vaya...- suspiró derrotada.

-Ten- dijo Byakuya extendiéndole un par de fragmentos de espejo roto a Kagome.

-¿De dónde los sacaste?- le preguntó tomándolos entre sus manos.

-Había un espejo en esa bolsa- dijo Byakuya señalando el equipaje de Kagome.

-¿Mi espejo?- preguntó Kagome con ojos llorosos –. Bueno… ¿Hay algo que signifique vida para ustedes?

Para sorpresa de todos, sin pudor ni decoro, Byakuya y Kanna se señalaron mutuamente.

-Bien…- dijo Kagome acercándose a ellos arrancándoles un mechón de cabello a cada uno – espero que funcione- concluyó usando su poder espiritual para dar forma y vida a los dos cristales.

Mientras, Byakuya y Kanna observaban, discretamente tomados de las manos, apretando con fuerza la ajena.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Un final**

Las manos de Kagome aún seguían brillando con fuerza, hasta que poco a poco se fueron apagando y en ellas no había nada.

¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando entonces, Byakuya y Kanna sintieron una extraña sensación dentro de sus pechos ¿Qué era eso? Era como un _Bum bum, bum bum._

Imposible ¿Eso era?

Byakuya tocó su pecho, sintiendo un cálido palpitar dentro de él, por alguna razón, sintiéndose con más vida que hacía tiempo.

Kanna también, conservando su mirada estoica de siempre, no podía apartar su mano de su pecho dentro del cual algo latía.

-¿Y... funcionó?- les preguntó Sango.

-Si- respondió Byakuya en susurro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a servirles eso?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-Hasta que recuperen sus verdaderos corazones- respondió la anciana Kaede -, y mientras tengan esos, lo que Naraku haga con los originales, de nada servirá.

-Bien- dijo Inuyasha con aire arrogante -pues dennos las gracias.

-¿Me puedes recordar el momento en el que dije textualmente?... "¿Podrían darnos unos corazones falsos por favor?"- le preguntó sonriendo con la misma despreocupación que nadie podía quitarle -¿Lo dije Kanna?

A lo que la pequeña negó con la cabeza una vez.

-¡Ya verán...!- dijo Inuyasha siendo golpeado por el bastón de Miroku.

-¿Y qué harán?- les preguntó Kagome -. Lo mejor sería que huyeran a donde Naraku no pueda encontrarlos.

-¿Creen que Naraku se cruzará de brazos?- preguntó Byakuya con seriedad -. Huir no es opción.

-Deben irse- dijo Moruko en tono severo -, nosotros acabaremos con Naraku.

-Por favor- les rogó Kagome.

Byakuya no podía creerlo, sin haberlo buscado eran relativamente libres. Eso era irónico por donde se le viera.

Huir no era una gran opción, pero tenía que seguir cuidando de Kanna. Así que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Pues vámonos- aceptó Byakuya poniéndose de pie, tomando a Kanna de la mano para llevársela lejos.

-Que tengan buen viaje- les pidió Sango al verlos salir de la cabaña y desaparecer juntos como a una ilusión.

-Oigan- dijo Miroku -¿Soy yo o él siente algo por Kanna?

Mientras tanto, lejos en el bosque, Byakuya no sabía bien a donde la llevaba, pero tenía que ponerla a salvo.

-¿A dónde ibas Byakuya?- le preguntó la voz de Naraku resonando en todo el bosque.

"Demonios" pensó Byakuya, sabiendo que ahora la desventaja era que ambos podían morir.

Un fuerte golpe cayó al suelo, uno que pudo esquivar llevándose a Kanna en brazos, mientras de esa nube de polvo se abría paso la figura de Naraku.

-¿Quién iba a decirlo?- les dijo en tono burlón -La más callada y quien me era más fiel que mi propia sombra, lograron llegar más lejos que ningún otro, pero...- dijo creando una serie de tentáculos con su mano -, no lo suficientemente lejos- sentenció lanzando es ataque sobre ambos, atravesando a un ilusión tras otra, dándose cuenta de que lo que hacían era huir mientras él borraba una serie de boberías.

Cesó sus ataques y se dirigió a la dirección en que había sentido la presencia de Byakuya por última vez.

Ambos huían ahora por aire. Eso había estado cerca.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Byakuya a Kanna, aún bastante conmocionado por el modo tan repentino en que fueron atacados.

-Si- respondió sabiendo que ahora sus vidas estaban en riesgo.

-Maldición- musitó Byakuya -Naraku seguirá mi presencia hasta que...- Eso era, Kanna seguía sin tener olor o presencia.

Bajó hasta el bosque, donde detrás de una cascada, se ocultaba un cueva.

Kanna no entendía del todo bien, una cascada no servía para ocultar la presencia de Byakuya.

De acuerdo, eso era el final.

-Kanna- le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella -, eres libre, a ti Naraku no va a encontrarte.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó Kanna odiando la idea de que Byakuya la dejara sola.

-No puedo llevarte conmigo, Naraku seguirá mi presencia hasta cansarse; cosa que no pasará... O si se queda dormido- murmuró sonriendo despreocupadamente al imaginárselo así.

-Byakuya- susurró Kanna tomando las manos de él entre las suyas.

-Lo siento Kanna- dijo acariciando su rostro con ternura, uniendo sus frentes antes de marcharse -, si esto hubiera resultado, me hubiera quedado junto a ti para siempre- selló su frase besándola con vehemencia y profundidad, saliendo de ahí antes de que Naraku lo alcanzara.

Kanna lo observó salir, pensando en que podría hacer para ayudarlo.

-Te amo- susurro ella en medio de la oscuridad húmeda de la cueva.

No podía creerlo, estaba dando su vida por protegerla. Ah, en realidad no le molestaba, igual moriría haciendo lo que a él se le venía en gana.

-No me digas que dejaste a Kanna- le preguntó Naraku apareciendo frente a él -¿No te había dicho que el amor siempre llevaba a lo mismo?

Se detuvo posando sus pies sobre la tierra, esperando a oír lo que Naraku tenía que decir.

-Bueno ya vez, tengo un año ¿Qué esperabas?- le preguntó con una seriedad indolente.

-¿Y creías que iban a escapar y ser felices para siempre?

-¿Yo dije felices para siempre? ¿No es demasiado aburrido?- preguntó retrocediendo lentamente, sintiendo demasiado tarde algo acercarse detrás de él, sintiendo el agudo dolor de ser atravesado de lado a lado por el ataque de rayos de Naraku, cayendo al suelo sin muchas opciones.

Levantó su torso observando el charco de sangre que yacía debajo de él.

Sonrío con ironía y debilidad al darse cuenta de que aun a estas alturas Naraku seguía equivocado. Si, lo había dado todo por ella, pero había sido por voluntad propia. Y no, el amor no llevaba a la muerte y a la desesperación, sino quienes lo odiaban.

-Ya van dos que mueren de esta manera tan lenta- se dijo Naraku, mostrando una decepción que podría engañar a cualquiera que no lo conociera.

-Byakuya- exclamó la suave voz llegando a su lado, haciendo que Naraku se diera media vuelta.

-Kanna- susurró con esfuerzo, sintiendo el sabor a sangre en su boca -¿Por qué me seguiste?- le pregunto abrazándola a él para protegerla mientras pudiera sin importarle que estuviera manchando de sangre su blanco vestido.

-Kanna- exclamó Naraku con sarcasmo -no sabes el trabajo que me ahorraste -. Dime ¿Esperamos a que Byakuya muera o terminamos ahora?

Ambos se mantenían ignorándolo, no iba a caer en sus juegos, no iban a rogar por su vida, ni a hacer un teatro innecesario. Si era el final, bien, estaban juntos.

-Mueran- sentenció lanzando un último ataque hacia ambos.

La abrazó con fuerza y esperó el final, después de todo é hubiera muerto en unos pocos minutos.

La mañana llegó sin muchos preámbulos, y los rayos del sol iluminaban a dos personas abrazadas, sucias y heridas, acompañadas del cantar de los pájaros.

Lentamente Kanna comenzó a abrir sus ojos ¿Estaba muerta? pero entonces lo recordó.

-Byakuya- susurró viéndose aun abrazada por él. Se levantó y lo encontró aun herido con ambos ojos cerrados. Lo movió tratando de que despertara, hasta que decidió pegar su oreja en su pecho, dándose cuenta de que algo dentro aun latía.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró esperando que la escuchara, observando aliviada como sus ojos azules comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

-Kanna- susurró cansando, logrando levantarse hasta quedar sentado -¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó notando toda la sangre que había en su ropa, aun así, su herida estaba prácticamente cerrada -Tú... ¿Estás bien?

-Si- respondió buscando a su alrededor a cualquier que pudiera haberlos salvado.

-¡Despertaron!- exclamó la voz de Sango.

No era cierto.

-Byakuya, Kanna- exclamó Kagome sentándose al lado de ambos -. Ya están a salvo, Naraku no podrá hacerles daño si se van ahora. Logramos herirlo y bueno... la anciana Kaede sabe de un lugar en la montaña donde pueden ir estar tranquilos, pero no pueden salir de ahí hasta que Naraku no haya sido destruido.

Trataban de entender la mitad de lo que pasaba, pero era imposible. Los habían salvado y encima los llevaron a un lugar donde iban a estar a salvo.

Esos tres día de camino a la montaña y el quinto en el cual se quedaron solos en una pequeña cabaña escondida de cualquier ser viviente.

Sus heridas ya habían sanado, y ese día por primera vez hicieron lo que quisieron, pudieron besarse cuanto quisieran, Kanna escuchar hablar a Byakuya y él disfrutar sus pocas respuestas, pues por ser tan vagas, le parecía interesante.

Ahora sí, podían estar juntos.


	15. epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Años después…**

Había sido toda una sorpresa para Byakuya y Kanna enterarse de la destrucción de Naraku, que Kohaku no murió cuando le quitaron el fragmento, que Kagome había desaparecido por tres años y luego regresado… Y muchas cosas más que ya no recordaban porque sencillamente eran burdas e irrelevantes.

Pero a Byakuya una de las cosas que lo tomó desprevenido, fue darse cuenta de que con el pasar de algunas décadas Kanna en verdad cambiaba de apariencia. Ahora se veía como una niña no de diez años; era más parecida a una jovencita de catorce años, o algo así… Su estatura era más alargada, las facciones tiernas de su rostro eran ligeramente más finas y los cambios de toda mujer a esa edad, eran notorios. Muy a diferencia de Byakuya, cuya apariencia había cambiado… Nada.

Aunque lo que no los había abandonado a ambos en todos esos años, era su curiosidad por cualquier cosa que no se hubiera encontrado dentro lo que era el conocimiento que Naraku les había impartido.

Es más, esa misma tarde, en la misma cabaña que habían ocupado; estando solos, no les fue difícil pasar una deliciosa tarde en la cama. Disfrutando no de "hacer el amor" como lo llamaban por ahí.

A ambos les había parecido más una cuestión de que era tal la confianza y el… amor que se tenían, que proporcionarse placer a través de otro cuerpo, no era nada malo.

Aunque lo habían gozado y de eso no les cabía ninguna duda, hasta agotados estaban. Abrazados con las cobijas hasta la cintura de ambos, mirándose de frente.

-¿Qué te pareció Kanna?- le preguntó Byakuya mientras jugaba con su cabello blanco como la nieve al sol.

Ella no respondió, se limitaba a mirarlo con sus ojos negros, profundos e inexpresivos, pues nunca esperó que al sentirlo tocarla de ese modo, su cuerpo sentiría calor y ganas de moverse sin sentido.

Byakuya por su parte, pensaba algo similar, cuando empezaba a quitarle la ropa a la niña, nunca se imaginó que ella fuera tan buena…. ¿amante? Si, quizá ese término aplicaba.

Aun así ¡Cielos! Sentirse dentro de ella, fue una sensación inolvidable; una piel tersa y fría sobre la suya arrasó con la razón de ambos.

-Bien- respondió ella con su mismo tono y volumen de voz de siempre.

Se limitó a dedicarle a Kanna una suave sonrisa despreocupada y abrazarla a él para dormir un rato. En verdad se sentía cansado, a pesar de que ella siguiera sin necesidades básicas como dormir y comer.

No tengo porque aclarar que al igual que besarse, esas tardes y noches entre ellos, se convirtieron en un hábito más que cualquier otra cosa. No obstante… pasar una buena noche y sólo besarse no acarrean las mismas consecuencias.

Si bien Kanna a la fecha carecía de muchos aspectos humanos o incluso de seres vivientes, su compañero no tanto, por ello quizá….

Era de día y habían decidido salir a dar un paseo; o más bien, Byakuya quiso salir y se llevó a Kanna.

Ambos se encontraban en silencio bajo la sombra de un árbol, como solían hace si se hastiaban de estar encerrados sin hacer mejor cosa que hacerse compañía durante el día.

Byakuya se había dado a la tarea de contar cuantas veces las nubes pasaban frente al sol y lo tapaban, mientras Kanna trataba de recordar que le iba a decir a Byakuya. Era importante, o eso creía, si fuera importante se acordaría.

Luego de una hora, finalmente se acordó, justo cuando un rojizo atardecer caía sobre ellos.

-Byakuya- lo llamó encontrándose sentada a su lado sobre sus rodillas, mientras él se encontraba recostado sobre el césped, observando el cielo tornarse oscuro desde atrás.

-Dime- dijo sin mucho interés.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo como decía todo, sin tono de voz y sin importancia.

Byakuya no respondió durante unos segundos.

-De acuerdo- respondió sin intenciones de perder ahora la cuenta de estrellas que se asomaban antes de que todo estuviera oscuro.

¿Y qué? Era más que normal, le gustaba hacerle el amor. Sólo un idiota pensaría que nada iba a pasar. ¡Y seguramente luego de ese bebé habría otro! ¿Iba a abstenerse a sus gustos por banalidades? Pondría un poco más de cuidado, pero hasta ahí. Además ¿Mini Kannas? Sonaba divertido.

Con el pasar de las semanas, Byakuya no tenía problemas, Kanna tampoco, síntomas de embarazadas, eso era para humanos y hasta otras criaturas, no para su Kanna. Lo divertido era burlarse de su vientre y que ella ni siquiera reaccionara. Sin embargo no dijo lo mismo al momento de recibir al bebé, aunque… se preguntaba si Kanna sentía algún dolor o hacía algo por tenerlo.

En fin, si hacer escándalos ni nada, el día acabó muy extraño, Kanna completamente dormida y él con un bebé en sus brazos.

-Tengo que admitir que eres tierno- suspiró arrullando suavemente a la pequeña criatura de ojos azul oscuro y piel blanca. Le parecía tan curioso que esa cosita viniera de él, le parecía gracioso como buscaba su calor y muchas otras cosas más.

No le costaba admitirlo. Sentía amor por Kanna y por ese bebé.

-Byakuya- suspiró Kanna en voz baja al despertar.

Se había dormido por primera vez en su vida y de algún modo, la asustó despertar sin saber nada del intervalo de tiempo en que cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo.

-¿Si?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado con el pequeño en brazos.

Pero ahora ella sólo miraba al niño que Byakuya cargaba, era bonito y chiquito, y venía de ella. Era interesante. Además, al verlo, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo con ella y resguardarlo de todo lo malo que ella conocía, y sobretodo, quería saber que iba a estar bien.

-Toma dijo Byakuya extendiéndole al bebé, el cual Kanna recibió al momento de sentarse sobre su cama –. Te ves bien así. Me gusta tu aura maternal- le dijo dedicándole un sonrisa poco interesada.

Kanna no respondió, estaba muy concentrada viendo al bebé sujetar su pecho. Se bajó el kimono y lo colocó cerca para que pudiera tomar, cosa que no le tomó mucho tiempo.

-¿Me das?- le preguntó Byakuya sonriendo de modo bobo y burlón.

Kanna sin soltar a su bebé, puso su mano en el rostro de Byakuya y lo alejó.

-¿Qué somos?- le preguntó Kanna. Recordando que había escuchado muchas veces los sobrenombres que las personas se daba estando envueltas medio de una relación.

-¿Tú, el bebé, y yo?- preguntó Byakuya con un ligero interés en la pregunta –. Nada, tú eres Kanna, yo soy Byakuya, y el bebé… Ya pensaré después.

Ella no era su novia, ni viceversa. Jamás iba a dárselas de galán y pedirle matrimonio ¿Para qué? Era igual que como en ese momento. Eran padres del niño, pero era lo más formal que podrían tener.

Kanna se limitó a escuchar y mantenerse atenta a su bebé, sintiendo como los labios de Byakuya se recargaban en los suyos y luego se separaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ellos podían vivir tranquilos; no libres, tranquilos y sin nada que hacer. Eso era increíble.

Además, Byakuya admitía que ese niño era su hijo y por ende iba a cuidarlo del mal que él ya conocía, quería saberlo a salvo y lleno de todo lo que mereciera, así de simple.

Él, Kanna y lo que fuera que viniera. Así estaba bien. Amor o él nombre que se le diera, era igual con o sin él, ellos estarían bien.

**Uff terminé ¿Qué les pareció? Oigan, mil gracias por los reviews y los que leyeron y no dejaron. Gracias por leer y acompañarme hasta el final.**


End file.
